Sense
by NoraeKaye
Summary: When Sabrina Grimm was first addicted to magic, she swore never to use it again. But now  thanks to Puck's genius  it's become a part of her, a part she can't control. The Grimms are having enough trouble as it is when an unusual rash of thefts pops up...
1. Accidents

**(A/N) Here's my story… Wow. That sounded really lame. There will be Puckabrina. Slow Puckabrina, that starts with them pranking each other and stuff. I'm going to update every week, whether you review or not. I really don't care if I'm writing to empty internet space, because it's **_**my**_** empty internet space. I just love writing. **

**Do you know what else I love? Flames. And reviews in general. No, I'm not going to say "Don't flame me," cause that's pretty sissy (no offense if you do say that.) I actually really amused when I get flames, because they're fun to laugh at. I mean, really. Total LOL, people looking at me weird, funny. A lot of you are about ready to exit this screen because you're tired of me writing this. So I'm going to let you get to the story. After a quick disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, and if I did, I'd be publishing this book, not writing it out on a website. (Not that it's publish-worthy) And my name would be Michael Buckley, which it's not. **

Chapter 1

The sun was just setting, its golden rays sending eerie shadows on the forest floor. Sabrina looked up, wondering just what was so important that she had to come here instead of going to the movies, as she had planned to.

Unfortunately, her friends had canceled on her, insisting that she come with them, because they were told by someone, who was told by someone else, that something cool would happen in the woods.

Great.

Nettle, next to her, fidgeted.

"I can't wait!" she squealed.

"For what?" Sabrina mumbled.

"Um…" she trailed off.

"For something awesome," replied Pea, backing up Nettle.

"How do we even know that something is going to happen?" moaned Sabrina, "This is probably just a stupid prank by Puck. I bet he's waiting in the trees trying not to laugh at us."

Nettle was about to reply, when someone flew into the middle of the group of teens.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Sabrina.

Puck grinned, looking around. His eyes fell on Sabrina for just a moment too long. Reaching into his jacket, he fumbled around for something. Just as the group was ready to leave, suspecting another joke, he pulled out a gnarled old stick. A few of the Everafters drew in closer. Sabrina gasped, recognizing its deep mahogany from the Hall of Wonders deep in the mirror.

"Where did you get that wand, fairy boy?" she asked, stepping back, weary of magical items ever since she found out that she was addicted.

"Why should I tell you, Grimm?" Puck said offhandedly.

"That's from the mirror, isn't it?" she said, a glint in her eye.

"So what? It's not like anybody's using it," he shrugged.

"No, you're using it, which is worse," Sabrina shot back, putting on her gloves.

Sabrina thought back to when she had used a wand years ago. The magic had coursed through it, through her, and she couldn't stop. It felt… right. Sabrina shook her head, as if trying to shake the thoughts out. She lunged for the wand, hoping that her gloved hands would shield her from the magic's possession. The fairy's wings popped out, and he jumped into the air, hovering a couple inches above her reach. Puck laughed at Sabrina as she hopped in vain to grab him. Red in the face, she stopped for a moment.

"I am the Trickster King! Prince of the misfits! Lord of the-"

"Will you just be quiet!" yelled Sabrina, cutting Puck off.

Puck furled his eyebrows, and his lips moved ever-so-slightly. Sabrina wondered what he was doing, until the tip of the wand started to dimly glow purple.

"Puck! You idiot! Don't you dare use a spell on me!" she growled.

"Sabrina, calm down…" Pea ventured, carefully.

Sabrina grabbed a large rock on the ground and flung it at Puck's hand. The rock hit its target, and Puck, surprised, dropped the wand. He glared at Sabrina.

"What'd you do that for?" Puck asked angrily.

Sabrina was about to reply when the sound of the wand hitting the ground pierced the air, unnaturally loud. It rolled for a moment, before the rock landed on top of it, sending a high-pitched wail through the woods, like nails on a chalkboard.

Then the forest was silent, even the night owls not letting out a sound.

Nettle walked shakily forward.

"I think that we should go-"

A purple mist rose from the wand. It hung there for a moment, the teens stared at it, unsure what to do, waiting for someone to make the first move, the first sound.

Then, as if alive, it streaked at Sabrina. Puck rushed in front of her, trying to fulfill his role as her self-proclaimed protector. It went straight through him, knocking the air out of his lungs. Enveloping Sabrina, it swirled around, soaking into her. Shades of purple emerged that weren't thought possible. She dropped to her knees, staring up at up at the sky, her expression full of sheer agony. Her eyes glowed purple, so bright that it lit up the surrounding woods. Then, they went white as she fell to the ground, the colors still caressing her, lulling her to sleep. She coughed, then slowly closed her eyes.

"Grimm!" Puck ran to her side.

When she didn't respond, he scooped her into his arms and flew away. Pea and Nettle stood there for a moment, mouths agape. They looked at each other. No one needed to say a word. They both darted to the car and took off to the Grimms'.

One by one, the group left, muttering to each other in scared voices, as if worried about arousing whatever had attacked Sabrina. Had become her. They dwindled until almost everyone was gone.

Daphne, forgotten, slowly walked over to the rock. With much effort she pushed it to the side, wondering how Sabrina threw it with such ease. Staring at what lay underneath, she sat down, taking it in, processing what had just happened. She delicately picked up the two halves of the wand and began the long way home.

0o0o0o0o0

Granny Relda had just finished pouring herself some tea when the doorbell rang. She took her time walking to the door, rolling her eyes as it rang again several times. Puck's signature.

_How that boy is sixteen and still acts like he's six is beyond me._ She thought.

She opened the door, ready for Puck to walk in laughing about some crazy prank he'd pulled. She gasped and reeled back in shock at the sight of Sabrina cradled in his arms. Quickly recovering she directed Puck into Sabrina's room, where he carefully laid her on the bed. He looked scared, out of character for the cocky boy.

"What happened?" She demanded.

There was no answer for a moment.

"Puck, you need to tell me what happened," she said softly.

"I-I took a wand," he stuttered.

"You cursed her? Hexed her? Can you tell me the exact enchantment that you used?" Granny Relda asked.

"I didn't! I mean, I was going to give her the worst case of pimples that she'd ever seen, but she threw a

rock at me, and I dropped the wand. I don't know what happened, but the rock landed on it, and this- this mist came out. It attacked her," he finished lamely.

"I see. So you were using a spell when it broke?" she said carefully.

"Yeah… but… You don't think _I _did this, do you?" his eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, of course not…" she said quickly, "Where's Daphne?"

"Oh, crum, she's still there, I mean, she- I was going so fast, and-"

Granny Relda held up a hand.

"Sweetie, please just go get her," she said quietly.

The fairy took one last look at Sabrina, and flew out he window. Granny Relda rushed to the stacks of books, pulling out a book called _Magical Maladies and their Cures_. The doorbell rang again.

"Come in, it's open," she called.

Pea and Nettle walked in.

"She's in her room. Would you go check on her for me?" Granny Relda said, guessing their question easily.

They nodded and headed upstairs, worried at what was waiting for them. They opened the door, only to have their worries confirmed.


	2. Winds of Change

**I know there's a lot of intensity and junk in the last chapter, but it eases up a bit. And yes, I realize the total fluff with Puck "looking at her a moment too long" but as I said, it gets better. Just let Sabrina have time to deal with getting attacked by magic purple wand dust that was all because of an obnoxious fairy. That was a really fun sentence to write. Thanks to The Queen of Sneaks and The Mystery Keeper for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. Deal with it. **

Chapter 2

The girls ran down to Granny Relda. She looked up at them, opening her mouth to say something when she saw the looks on their faces.

"Come. Now," demanded Nettle.

They rushed back up to Sabrina's room. Pea tentatively opened the door. Immediately a purple light flooded the hallway **(A/N if you haven't guessed yet, the magic is going to involve purple) **Pea slid into the room, not daring to open the door any more than a crack. Nettle and Granny quickly followed. Sabrina lay in the bed, her eyes and mouth open, light pouring out of them.

"What the heck is going on?" hissed Nettle.

"I'm not sure…" Granny said thoughtfully.

Wind blew around the room, forcing the girls to sit down out of fear that they'd lose their footing. A bookcase came crashing down. Several random objects flew around the room, threatening to hit anyone who wasn't diligent and watchful. Pea slowly stood up. Grabbing her hand, Nettle shook her head.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled.

Pea shrugged her off, taking a step towards the bed. The wind was the first thing that hit her. She stood fast, dodging an alarm clock that whizzed past, beeping like crazy. Running to the bed, she grabbed Sabrina and shook her.

"Sabrina! It's me! Wake up!" she screamed.

Sabrina remained comatose, not responding to Pea's desperate attempts to get her out of whatever trance she was in. She heard a loud noise, and then a tapping. Her head whipped around to the window to see Puck knocking on the glass. Pea tried making her way to the boy, but the objects had become so dense that she couldn't pass through without getting the daylights knocked out of her.

"I got it!" yelled Nettle as she saw what Pea was trying to do.

Nettle quickly crossed, with much more confidence than Pea. She unlocked the window. The fairy slipped in and surveyed the scenario. A smile started to form on his lips.

"Don't you dare laugh, Puck," Nettle warned.

"Why was the window closed?" Puck asked, changing the subject.

"We kind of have a bigger problem here!" she motioned to Sabrina's bed.

"No problem," smirked Puck.

He opened his wings and began to fly up, only to be drafted down by the wind, sending him tumbling into Sabrina's closet. Puck took to the floor, crawling army-style to reach the bed. Something shot out and hit him in the face, dragging him back to the wall. Finally, he stood up, and walked straight forward. He stood right outside the vortex of wind.

"GRIMM! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS WIND RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA DIE!" he bellowed.

Everything stopped. Clocks and books and clothes hung mid-air. Pea froze, standing up. She looked at Puck.

"How did you…?" she trailed off.

All of the items dropped, scattering across the room. Sabrina groaned and took a deep breath. Then her eyes shot open.

"Puck!" she gasped, sitting upright in bed.

He burst out laughing.

"What?" Sabrina asked, "What's wrong?"

"You kind of went all crazy and glow-y on us," said Nettle.

"Until I stepped in," Puck grinned.

"What did you do to me, fairy boy?" Sabrina asked, her eyes narrowing and her face turning red.

"Nothing," he laughed.

"You are so stupid," she said.

"You didn't think I was so stupid when you were leaping to help me," he said.

"As I recall, weren't you the one who carried her home in your arms?" said Nettle, sending a sneaky glance to Sabrina.

"You carried me home?" asked Sabrina, her tone softening.

Now it was Puck's turn to go red.

"Well… I am your protector. Do you know how bad it would look if I let you die?" he said.

"Nice save," whispered Pea.

They sat in silence. Granny Relda slowly walked over to Sabrina. Sabrina's hair was plastered to the back of her head. She was paler than usual, and her blue, usually piercing eyes were dull. She laid back down into her pillows, letting out a sharp gasp as a pain shot up her back.

"Is everything alright, dear?" asked a concerned Granny.

"Yeah," said Sabrina. She paused for a minute, thinking, "Wait- no. Everything's not alright! I'm tired and achy and glow-y and I don't know why!"

"Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?" ventured Pea, sending a quick look at the fairy floating next to them.

"Well… I was in the forest… because… because…" she gasped, remembering, then glared up at Puck, "You! You had the wand, and you were going to curse me! It broke! This is your fault!"

"You were the one who threw the rock!" Puck said defensively.

"To stop you!" she said.

"Guys! Just chill! 'Kay?" Nettle said sharply, "You both are right, so shut it."

They sat, yet again in silence. Sabrina and Puck glaring at each other, Nettle rolling her eyes, Pea and Granny just thinking.

"Where is Daphne?" questioned Granny Relda.

"Oh, I dropped Marshmallow off outside the front door—which you guys left unlocked, by the way," Puck said, looking pointedly at Pea and Nettle, "She's probably eating leftovers right now."

"Why didn't you just use the door like a normal person?" Sabrina asked grumpily.

"Well, I would have—and believe me, I'd much rather be eating food right now—but there was this whole issue… What was it again?" he paused, as if trying to recall something, "Oh yeah, you were glowing purple and were about to kill your friends and your grandma."

Sabrina looked down, not sure what to say. She closed her eyes.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered.

Nettle and Pea sat down on the bed, looking at her sympathetically. After a few minutes, Sabrina gave in to the exhaustion, and Granny Relda shooed everyone out of the room to let her rest. She looked back at her eldest granddaughter and quietly closed the door.

The group walked down to the kitchen, where Daphne and Red were talking in hushed voices.

"Red, I thought I put you to bed," Granny Relda said, tiredly.

"You did… but…" Red looked down, ashamed, "Daphne wasn't there, so…"

The two girls had shared a room ever since Sabrina decided that she needed her own space. They'd been completely inseparable, Red even growing up so that they could still be friends without any awkwardness.

"What she's trying to say is that we're twelve!" Daphne said, "We shouldn't have to go to bed at eight o'clock!"

"I suppose so…" Granny Relda trailed off, "Okay, eight thirty it is!"

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I was kind of hoping that we could stay up a little later this Friday," she started.

"Why?" Granny Relda asked.

"We got… invited to a party," she said.

"Oh. By whom?"

Daphne didn't say anything, thinking of what she could possibly do that would reduce embarrassment.

"Mustardseed," Red blurted out, giggling.

"Puck's little brother?" Nettle said, incredulous.

"Yes, but sometimes I wonder which one is really youngest," sighed Granny Relda, "Fine. You can go. But call me if anything happens, ok?"

"Okay! Thanks Granny!" they both ran upstairs.

"That's weird… I'd expect them both to ask about Sabrina," Granny said thoughtfully.

"I told them not to," said Puck, "I figured it'd probably be best if they just waited."

"So there is something sweet under all that stupidity!" Nettle said.

"That sounded so much like Sabrina it's not even funny," interjected Pea.

"I get most of my facts about him from her, so it's kind of expected," she shrugged.

"So… What's going on with Grimm?" Puck asked, quickly bringing the conversation back to the problem at hand.

"I don't know," sighed Granny Relda, "Normally, wands are unbreakable, as their magic protects them. And if they did break, they would just be two halves that both contained some magic."

She shook her head. "I'll just have to keep going through the journals until I find something."

"We can go to Agatha, Aikaterine, and Ambrosia," suggested Pea.

"You mean the totally antisocial witches that hate people? Especially teenagers?" Nettle asked.

"That'd be them," she replied.

"Perfect," grumbled Nettle.

"It's the only chance we've got," said Granny.

Puck slipped upstairs, making sure that he didn't disturb anyone. He went into his room, careful to quietly close the door to his room. He sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. How could be have been so stupid? He hurt Sabrina! He- no. He quickly cut off the thought before it could be fully processed. He laid down and planned out his next prank in his head, only hoping that Sabrina would be well enough for him to pull it.

**(A/N) Ok, next chapter, I promise, Sabrina will be back… And out of bed. And Daphne and Red will actually be involved more. One thing: I need your help. I already have some ideas of what powers she'll get, but I'd love your input! Also, Sabrina's going to have some physical changes, markings, tail, wings, etc. What do you think that she should have? Leave me a review and maybe you'll find Sabrina waking up to your suggestions! **


	3. The Awakening

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter; I added some surprises, but there's still time for you to give me suggestions that could happen later! I'm going to try to update at least once a week, every Wednesday, but maybe Fridays too if I have the time. I'm juggling a lot of stuff right now, but there's always time for FanFiction, my best outlet. :) If you leave me an anonymous comment, I'll try to respond here in the A/N s, but if you have an account, I'd appreciate you using it as it makes it a lot easier. Still, thanks even if you didn't log in. **

**Neon blue space () : Thanks! I'm trying to make it funny, and you can bet that the next chapter's going to have a ton of humor; they get to meet the three witches. (Bonus points if you can tell me where they're from, I made up the names, but there's a big give away in this chapter, and I'll tell you in the A/N at the end) I do tend to get too serious, as I love writing suspense and tension, but I'm not that good at humor. Part of it is that it's hard to have stuff that's funny when one of your best friends, granddaughters, crushes, etc. are possibly dying. Tends to put a damper on things. But she's going to be awake, so it will be better from now on. (I hope.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man. So I can't be Michael Buckley. So I don't own Sisters Grimm.**

Chapter 3

Then sun shone through the window, gently hitting Sabrina's eyes. She slowly sat up, yawning. Stretching her arms, she bumped her elbow on the ceiling. Her eyes flew open in shock. The ceiling was caving in! She let out a small shriek, and then dropped back on to her bed. Looking around in amazement, she realized that _she_ had been _floating_. Almost immediately, the door burst open, and a very tired Granny Relda bustled in.

"Liebling? What's wrong?" she had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess, "I heard you scream."

Granny studied Sabrina for a moment as the girl formed words in her head, thinking of what to say that wasn't ridiculous. The old woman's eyes lingered for a moment on Sabrina's cheek, and her mouth opened ready to ask a question.

"I-I just… I," Sabrina stared up at the ceiling from where she had just fallen, her mouth agape, "Ceiling. Touched… I touched…"

_So much for the whole "not ridiculous" thing. _Sabrina thought bitterly.

"You touched the ceiling?" Granny Relda looked worried, "Are you sure that you weren't just dreaming?"

Sabrina held up her newly bruised elbow as a testimonial.

"Oh dear…" Granny clucked, as she sat down on the bed.

"OUCH!" Sabrina yelled.

"What? Did I sit on your foot?" Granny asked as she jumped up.

"No…" Sabrina frowned.

Shakily, Sabrina slid one foot out of the covers, wincing as her bare skin touched the cold floor. She lifted herself into an upright position. Finally, after several moments, she lifted the covers.

"Oh dear..." said Granny.

"You're repeating yourself," laughed Sabrina, through gritted teeth.

A long tail swished out from the bed, resting by Sabrina's feet, where it twitched every now and then. It was dirty white, with leopard spots standing out in the soft fur. The spots were a dark purple, dark enough that one might mistake it for black. Sabrina's mouth opened in a small "o", as she stared at it.

"Is that… mine?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I believe so," Granny said, her forehead creasing, "And then there's-"

Just then, Puck barged in. Sabrina swished her tail back under the blanket. He looked around the room, shock registering for a moment as his eyes fell on Sabrina.

"Marshmallow said you were up," Puck said, keeping his tone cool.

"Yeah… I am," Sabrina said.

The sentence hung in the air for a minute as everyone gathered their thoughts.

"So… how long was my nap?" Sabrina asked, looking around expectantly.

"Five days is an awfully long nap, Grimm," Puck said.

"Five. Days?" Sabrina gasped, "When did I pee?"

Sabrina's face reddened as soon as the words were out of her mouth, realizing that what she meant to stay in her head was now open information. Puck, however, burst out laughing.

"You didn't" he wheezed, between snorts, "We thought you were going to explode."

This of course brought on another fit of giggles, until he was crying and could barely breathe. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad that you found my coma entertaining," she said dryly.

"But you definitely ate," he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "And ate and ate. The old lady kept feeding you, and you always wanted more."

Sabrina took it all in.

"Anything happen while I was near-dead?" she said, trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Nothing other than the fact that you talked in your sleep…" Puck shot a mischievous glance at her, "My name came up quite a bit."

"I must have been having some nightmare," she shot back, despite the flush that slowly crept onto her face. She seriously hoped that Puck was bluffing.

"No, nothing happened. Now…" Granny's eyes flickered to Sabrina's cheek yet again.

"What?" she asked, "Am I turning green or something."

"Well, other than your t- _recent development._" Granny shot a quick glance at Puck, "You seem to have a peculiar marking on your face."

Sabrina quickly got up, attempting to rush to the bathroom. She tripped on her own feet, and fell into Puck's arms. She looked up at him.

"Um… Thanks," she said.

Her tail brushed against his leg. He jumped, having chosen today of all days to wear shorts.

"What the heck is _that_?" he asked.

"That would be the recent development, that apparently has some sort of matching thing on my face. I'm not sprouting fur or anything, right?" Sabrina said quickly, shrugging Puck off and sitting on the bed, "I'm just gonna wait here until the world stops spinning, 'kay?"

Granny got up and grabbed a compact that was sitting on Sabrina's desk. She handed it to her, checking the girl's expression as if waiting for an explosion. Sabrina wearily opened the mirror, half expecting to be covered in boils. Not quite. Three long lines snaked down her left cheek, each one stemming from just beneath her eye, and going outward in different directions. They waved like the ocean, and matched the deep purple color of the spots on her tail. Tossing the compact back onto the desk, Sabrina noticed another set of markings on her hands. They were simple, just a spiral into the center of her palms, and of course, they were purple.

"Since when have I had that?" she asked breathily.

"That one's new," replied Puck, "So is the tail."

"Before we talk about that, I think we should discuss the matter of your floating," Granny Relda deadpanned.

"Floating?" asked Puck, shocked.

"Well… I wasn't trying to…" Sabrina started.

"Try thinking about it," Granny said.

"I don't think I can; it wasn't on purpose," Sabrina insisted.

"When I first burped fire it wasn't on purpose," Puck said thoughtfully, letting out a loud belch as an example, as flames shot across the room, "I nearly singed all of Mustardseed's hair right off."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but then complied, letting her eyelids drop, and furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. Puck watched eagerly. The lines on her face and hands, and the spots on her tail glowed a bright purple. Slowly, the ends of her hair lifted, and reached above her head. The bottom of her shirt ruffled. Then, she floated up from the mattress. She was suspended in the air, an inch up from solid surface. Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes even harder and stuck her tongue out. Puck started to snort, but quieted with a very firm glare from Granny Relda. Sabrina's eyes flew open, and they quickly flashed purple before returning to their normal blue. She shot up into the air, bumping her head on the ceiling.

"Yow!" she rubbed her head.

"Woah," Puck said, unfurling his wings and flying up lazily next to her, "That was very graceful, Ugly."

"Shut up," she said, and then dropped onto the bed, her markings returning to normal, letting out a sharp breath.

Puck flitted back onto the bed, leaving his pink wings outstretched. Sabrina stared off into space, concentrating. The marks started to shine again, and her eyes flashed. She dashed up, this time slowing before hitting the ceiling. Wobbling in the air, she gathered her bearings. She stuck her arm straight out, facing her palms forward, and her body propelled that direction. Experimentally, she waved her hands around, causing her to jerk in several different directions. Steadying her hands, she waited for a second, looking slightly sick. Placing her palms down and her fingers extended, she lighted gently on the ground, before collapsing back into her bed.

"That was exciting," She gasped, catching her breath.

"You looked like an injured elephant up there," Puck scoffed.

"Better an injured elephant than a disfigured toad," she shot back.

"Now, now, kids," Granny said, sighing, having heard it many, many, times before, "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

Both of the teens lit up at that sentence, and they rushed downstairs, Sabrina a lot slower than usual. Stuffing their faces with cookies, they sat down.

"What's with the whole 'sleeping five days, eating a lot, not peeing, being all tired,' thing?" Sabrina asked, careful to swallow before asking.

"Well, I was going through the journals, and I found a few things on Everafter anatomy that might explain that. Though there's never been an Everafter who used to be a human before… At least not to my knowledge," Granny Relda answered.

"So what is it?" Puck asked, his mouth full, spraying crumbs across the table.

"Apparently, humans and Everafters have almost everything in common. Except magic," she replied, "Even those who don't have powers have magic in them. It's what keeps them from aging. Those who do have powers just have more, and a different kind. It's almost like blood types."

"So how does that tie into me being all weird?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, Everafters need something special for all of that magic. The appendix is that something. Though that is the human name for it… the Everafters call it the 'veneficus radix'. Or the 'venerad', for short. It stores, creates and channels magic through your body using your blood veins. Those of us who are easily addicted to magic have a more active appendix," Granny explained.

"What does that have to do with Grimm's late magic puberty?" Puck said, earning a slap in the forehead from Sabrina.

"I'm getting to that," Granny chastised, "Everafters have more veins connected to their appendix, and it becomes not just a place of transfer, but a actual center of creation for the magic. Your body had to do all of that in just five days. It used all of the food you had in you to fuel the metamorphosis. I'm guessing that it was even worse than normal, because you have powers as well. If you hadn't have had your appendix, the magic from that wand would have overloaded your system, and you would have died."

Sabrina thought back to the time a year ago when she was convinced she had appendicitis, but it had turned out to be bad gas from the laxative that Puck had slipped into her drink. She had been furious at the time, but now she was grateful that it wasn't anything worse.

"That still doesn't answer why I'm all float-y in the first place. Wands are supposed to be indestructible. How'd the magic get out?" Sabrina questioned.

"That I do not have an answer to," Granny sighed, "But I know some people who might…"

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

Puck suddenly became very interested in the condensation on his water cup.

"Well… Do you know who Agatha, Aikaterine, and Ambrosia are?" Granny asked Sabrina.

"You mean those jerky old hags who yelled at me and told me that they'd 'bubble my toil in trouble' when I mowed their lawn as a community service project?" Sabrina said, curiously.

"Yes, that sounds like them," Granny sighed, "Well, they've agreed to see you the day after you came out of your coma."

"Oh, please no," Sabrina moaned, "That's not fair!"

"Stinks for you, Ugly," laughed Puck, "'Fair is foul and foul is fair'"

"Puck… How would you like to be part of an involuntary appendectomy?" Sabrina growled.

"I'd like to see you try, Fuzzbutt," he grinned, popping his wings and taking off.

"Oh no you don't," Sabrina snarled.

"Oh no! 'By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes!'" Puck called out, laughing.

Sabrina's markings glowed slowly, and her eyes flashed as she rose into the air. Soaring, she abandoned all of her worries of the future, and chased after him.

**A/N: Who really reads these, honestly? If you do, I'd like you to put this in your reviews before you write anything: OMJELLYFISH! **

**Just to explain that phrase, its my friend's invented phrase, and she gets really ticked if someone else uses it… So this should be fun :)… **

**Oh, and if you didn't get the random quotes from Puck at the end, they were all said by the three witches, who I named Agatha, Aikaterine, and Ambrosia, because in their story, they never got a name. They are from a very notable Shakespeare play, and I'm possibly going to die by just typing the name, though I refuse to say it… (I'm a hardcore theatre geek.) IT IS: Macbeth! (DUN DUn dun…)**

**Now for the really important part: I am issuing a CHALLENGE! (echo effect.) For those of you who have read the first two chapters, (which I really hope you have or else you're seriously stupid, and this doesn't make any sense to you) you know about Sabrina's two friends: Nettle and Pea. They are the daughters of some pretty famous everafters… Can you guess who Nettle's parents are? Or Pea's? The first person to get it right wins… um… bragging rights? But seriously, you'll win something (of your choice) that's free and easily transferable over the internet. Kind of lame, but too bad. **

_**I bet you can't figure it out!**_** :0 (oh no she DIDN'T) **


	4. Which Witch?

**A/N: Yo! Ok, apologies for putting this up a little late… A lot of junk going on right now… And then I was watching a tv show… MERLIN! The BEST tv show ever. On BBC. I'm not advertising for them. They just rock. And I was reading this awesome book that someone recommended to me: "Cloak" by James Gough. It was obsessive and just amazing. If you want a good book, I'd check it out, it's on Amazon. Anyhoo… For those of you who guessed, most of you got Pea's parents right (I mean, come on,) Nettle, was different. I actually didn't have anyone guess for her, and by default, no one got it right. I'll announce it next chapter! I'm still waiting for some flamers, but no such luck. Ah, well. There's always this chapter. **

**Jelly Babes 101: Thanks for your kind contribution of OMJELLYFISH! You are my hero. **

**I kind of realized that Daphne and Red weren't there… Maybe they fell into a plot hole. :) I'll fix it in this chapter. I just wanted there to be some sort of connection between Puck and Sabrina, get some banter going and what not. **

**The markings are pretty cool. I actually sort of got them off of Anime, because the kind that I draw have lines under theirs eyes, so I just modified them. The tail is just cuz. And it's kind of a play on the fact that she had a tail in another book for a while and hated it, but this one is cooler and more feminine. **

Chapter 4

Sabrina dragged herself out of bed and walked dazed to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, she cringed as her tail banged against the wall. Experimentally, she flicked it, as naturally as wiggling a finger. She turned the water on, shivering at the new experience of water rushing down the spots. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Liebling! We're leaving in an hour! I wouldn't suggest keeping the witches waiting," Granny Relda announced.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Sabrina called, quickly washing out the shampoo.

"Oh man, Grimm's in there? It's gonna take forever," Puck said from outside of the room.

"Shut up, Puck!" Sabrina yelled.

There was silence from outside.

"What? Did I win? Nothing smart to say, fairyboy?" Sabrina teased.

"Liebling, you need to hurry. Now."

Sabrina had a comment about Puck needing a grandma to back him up prepared, but she was stopped short by the urgency that she sensed in Granny's voice. Hastily, she grabbed the new "herbal soap" that Daphne had been raging about for a month until Granny had finally given in and gotten it. Some type of "grass and weed and bio-friendly products" or something that had cost an arm and a leg to get. The result was Puck using it as an excuse not to bathe, claiming that it wasn't "fairy royalty" worthy. She rubbed it on her skin quickly, then turned the shower off, changing into her favorite outfit—jeans and a sweatshirt. Though she met a snag when there was no comfortable way to put her tail, a pair of scissors soon ended that. Scrambling downstairs, towel in hand, she was met by a very concerned grandmother.

"What?" Sabrina said, slightly freaked out by the fact that she was receiving a look like she had just walked down naked. Even Puck was looking nervous.

"Is this about my jeans?" she asked, truly puzzled, "Sorry, next time I'll ask before I cut, but it was this or have a serious tail cramp—which, in case you didn't know, sucks."

"It's not about your jeans- though I'll have to hem that or the hole will get bigger—it's about what you heard," Granny Relda looked at her cautiously.

"What did I hear?" she asked.

"You heard me, Ugly," Puck said, finally speaking.

Sabrina sent him a hard look, "Yeah, I wish I hadn't, but you were kind of being obvious about it. What's the big deal?"

"That's the big deal—he wasn't," Granny responded.

"Wasn't what? Tactful? Clean? Intelligent? I can come up with a whole bunch of things that he isn't, but that has nothing to do with me," Sabrina said, angry with the whole smoke-and-mirrors "let's avoid the question" thing.

"No, fluff-end, I wasn't _loud_," Puck responded, "I was grumbling that, the old lady didn't even hear me."

Sabrina sat down, shaking her head. Granny Relda walked over to comfort her. Puck belched sympathetically.

"Another cat thing? This is getting really weird," Sabrina muttered.

Granny Relda patted the girl on the back, "We're going to see the three witches today, and they should know what to do."

"And what if they don't? What then?" she said, shrugging the elderly woman off.

Puck picked remains of breakfast out of his teeth, "Now you know how I felt when I was forced through puberty."

Sabrina groaned, then reached up to scratch her neck.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Well… We have—"

Sabrina bolted up out of her seat and ran to the fridge, flinging the door open with a wild look in her eyes. Itching her neck, she grabbed a large container and ravenously tore off the lid. Shoving fistfuls of the meat into her mouth, she shook her head, dazed. She looked down at the last little morsels of chicken that remained in the Tupperware. Rubbing the nape of her neck, her eyes glazed over and she sat down. She finished by surprising herself with a small burp.

"Wow," was all that Puck could say.

"Sabrina, dear, are you alright?" Granny asked, carefully making her way over to the girl.

"That was strange. Seriously weird," Sabrina sputtered.

"What happened, Grimm?" Puck asked.

"Well… I was just sitting there… and then I thought about…" her eyes widened, "FOOD! I was thinking about food! And there was this amazing smell—and I-I, I wanted it so badly. It was just sitting there…" she looked back at the container that laid on the floor, "Oh crap. Did I eat that?"

"Yep" grinned Puck.

"How much longer until we go see the witches?" she asked nervously.

"Actually, I was going to have you finish your breakfast and then we'd leave… We could pick up Nettle and Pea on the way… Daphne's at another party…" she peered at the chicken bones, "I think we're ready."

"Unless you want more. Maybe some pork? Or perhaps a live cow?" Puck snickered.

"Puck," Sabrina said calmly, "I would strongly suggest you shut up."

The group loaded out of the car, scrambling to escape and nearly bowling each other over.

"Air! I need air!" gasped Nettle, dramatically panting.

Nettle grabbed her throat, wheeling on her heels to face Puck. She pointed a short finger at him, mouthing _You did this… _then fell to the ground, letting out a final breath.

"Hmm… I'd give you about a seven on the performance," Pea mused.

Nettle popped up, "Just a seven? Why?"

"Well… It was a bit much," she responded.

Sabrina pinched her nose between her fingers, "It was not! Puck, that was NOT COOL! Why'd you have to go and fart like that? The windows don't even work anymore."

Puck grinned deviously, "That makes it even more fun." The fairy took a deep breath. "Ah. The smell of success."

The girls rolled their eyes and focused on the scene before them. The lawn was beautiful, with perfect grass and beautiful flowers, lined with a white picket fence. A walkway winded up to the quaint little yellow house, with white shutters and a flower box in the window.

"Um… Is this the right place?" Sabrina said.

"Aw. Darn, it's cute, stupid witches… This totally strips my masculine claims of surviving a witches house of all credibility," Puck groaned.

"Do you even know what half the words in that sentence mean?" Sabrina said.

Puck thought for a moment, "Darn… stupid… All the words that remind me of you."

She punched him on the arm, then reached and itched her neck. The itching was becoming unbearable. She hung back as the others went forward, using their turned backs as an opportunity to let loose and scratch. She was still clawing at her skin when she reached the door. Nettle rang the bell, stepping back. Sabrina took one last itch, and then braced herself as the knob turned. The door swung back, and a girl with dark hair ushered them in, looking outside before locking the door behind them. They all stood around awkwardly, glancing around at each other.

The girl looked at them, "Well, don't just stand there! Get along into the room. The dark one over there!"

They quickly scuttled to the den, sitting down on the creaking couches. Two more women joined them. A pair of eyes flashed gold, and a light appeared, hovering above them. Sabrina took in the trio sitting across from her. They must be at the wrong house. The girls were just that—girls. Not the old hags that had yelled at her before.

"I am Agatha," spoke the girl who had let them in, her dark eyes flashing blue.

She looked at me expectantly. She had wide lips, and a long straight nose. Her cold eyes accentuated her high cheekbones. When I said nothing, the one to her left opened her mouth, her eyes quickly glowing gold—Sabrina realized she must have made the light.

"I am Aikaterine," she said, her voice raspy.

She too, looked at me, her blue eyes piercing as she waited. She swooshed her long blonde hair and rolled her eyes.

The last woman announced her presence, combing her auburn hair, "I am Ambrosia." Her eyes blazed amber quickly.

All three of them leered at me, their gazes poking into me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, scratching my neck.

"Um… I'm Sabrina," she said, pausing to itch again.

"Ah. The young one doesn't know," Aikaterine said.

"Of course not! She's a newbie—first one I've seen in a _long _time," Agatha cackled.

"Listen, I just need your help," Sabrina spoke up.

"Very well, tell us what happened," Ambrosia said dreamily.

Sabrina launched into a quick recap of everything that had happened, having to pause several times and wait for Agatha's snorts to subside. Finally, she got through the story, and immediately the witches began to ask questions.

"We wish to speak to the girl—" Agatha started.

"Alone," they finished in unison, their eyes glowing.

"But—"

"Guys, it's fine," Sabrina stopped them.

The group filed out of the room, after many protests, leaving Sabrina to face the girls.

"Before we start anything, I have a condition," Sabrina said, cutting in before they could start.

"Very well. What is it?" Aikaterine said.

"Keep in mind that we are willingly helping you, girl," Agatha added.

Sabrina took a deep breath, "I want to ask some questions, too."

"For every question we ask, you will have one as well. You may ask them at the end," Ambrosia replied easily, "Now show us your tail."

Sabrina stood up, scratching her neck, and turned around.

The trio gasped and looked at each other in awe, "Move it."

Sabrina complied, and they broke into giggles. After making her do everything but tie it in a knot, they let her sit down.

"So…?" Sabrina said, when she was met with blank looks.

"First you must fly," they responded.

Sabrina sighed and concentrated, feeling the energy some from within her, feeling the flash of her eyes and the radiance of the magic as it leaked from her. She rose into the air, and demonstrated her control. Dropping back onto the couch, she crossed her arms.

"Now tell me what's going on."

"You wonder about the animal traits?" Ambrosia asked.

"Yes!"

"It is very strong magic indeed… You said that your sister brought you the wand halves?" Agatha said, holding out her hand.

Sabrina reached into her pocket and gave her the segments of the wood. Eagerly they took it, passing it around and feeling the intricate patterns.

"It is as we suspected: it is the Ingenium wand," they announced.

"What does that mean?" Sabrina asked.

"It is the wand of Pan, the Greek god," Ambrosia said, "You see, the gods were simply very powerful Everafters. They used most of their magic to put a blessing on their children, saying that they shall chose the age at which they live, that they may be able to die honorably, fighting. All of them used so much magic to create it that they became weak. On their deathbeds, they transferred their magic into different objects, the most powerful ones into several. Pan put his into a wand, among other things. This wand was called the Ingenium wand," she paused, licking her lips.

"It broke, for whatever reason, and has latched onto you. Pan's magic—or part of it is in you. Have you heard of mermaids? Nymphs? Minotaurs? They all were made by this wand. When the magic from Pan is used on a person, it finds something about them related to nature, and holds onto it, morphing it into defining traits. I doubt that your changing physically will go beyond this, but your powers will increase, and not just natural things either," Agatha said.

Sabrina looked at them all, gaping.

"It will be especially hard for you to control your abilities," Aikaterine boomed.

"Why? Puck has no problem, and he is pretty powerful too," replied Sabrina.

"Yes, the fairy. Well, you see, his magic was passed on through generations. It is diluted, and has been controlled and domesticated," Aikaterine looked at Sabrina, "Yours is still wild. That is why it changes you. You have the raw power of magic in its purest form!"

Sabrina scratched at her neck.

"Do you have a nervous twitch, child?" Agatha snapped.

"No… I uh…"

"Ack. Kids today. Can't even talk. When I was young, there wasn't so much stupidity going around, but your generation must have a bug or something! All dumb…"

"Oh yeah, we just invented cars, radios, computers, phones, indoor plumbing. We're all idiots," Sabrina replied sarcastically, unable to help herself.

"Ah, indoor plumbing was a noble thing…" Ambrosia noted.

Agatha cackled, "I like this one, she's got spunk!"

"Also, why are you guys all so… so… young?" Sabrina blurted.

"That's because we were there when the blessing was received, undiluted and pure. We don't just get to pick when we stop aging; we decide what age we're at, whenever," Aikaterine said, unaffected.

Suddenly, the their eyes flashed and they morphed, their luscious hair growing gnarled, thin, and gray. Wrinkles sagging, and hairs pocking out everywhere.

"Oh, sister! Why did you do that?" wheezed Agatha.

"To give a demonstration," Aikaterine replied, and they returned to normal as quickly as they had aged.

"Now, we need to talk about your manners," Ambrosia said.

"Or lack there of…" grumbled Agatha.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina said.

"Well, when a witch introduces herself, it is customary to state your name, and then flash your eyes, to reveal your color and show that you aren't a spy," Aikaterine said.

"Woah, wait a minute! I'm NOT a witch," Sabrina said.

"But of course you are! Your eyes flash when you use magic; that is a sign, something only a witch could do."

"So… I can use spells?"

"Most likely only very basic ones, and then you'll have specialized powers."

Sabrina looked at the three witches in front of her, wondering if she really wanted to include herself in the same category as them.

"Will you teach me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

A sharp pang of itching hit her again.

"I'll be right back," she said, rushing away.

It felt like a thousand fire ants were crawling on her, but just her neck. She flung open the door, passing the group that waited outside. Puck jumped up, ready to ask a question. Sabrina flashed her eyes to silence him and sprinted to the bathroom. Staring in the mirror, she saw no rash or anything. Her hands then started itching uncontrollably. Instinctively, she bit them, trying to get rid of the itch.

"Leibling? Are you alright?" Granny Relda called.

"No!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm itching soooooo badly!" she screamed, desperate.

"What did you put on your skin today? Any special lotion?" Granny called.

"Nothing that I haven't before," Sabrina responded through gritted teeth.

She heard footsteps, and could make out three distinctive people coming down the hallway.

"We heard. It's not human. It has something to do with her natural side," they said in unison.

"Natural side?" Nettle asked, puzzled.

"The animal that her body naturally assumes," they responded.

Sabrina heard Pea whip out her phone, heard it against the fabric. She heard the "click" it made as she turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm searching 'allergies for cats'," she responded.

Sabrina cracked open the door.

"I want Puck. Out." She said, her voice cold.

"What, ugly? Did my pimple hex really work?" he laughed.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Fine. I get it. Not funny. Sheesh. I'm leaving," he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"What was that about?" Pea asked once he was out of earshot.

"This."

Sabrina flung the door open and took a step out. She swiped back her hair, exposing her ear. It was a bit wider, and was pointed at the end. Speckled with soft spots, it moved slightly, following noises.

"What the—"

"Don't say anything. Puck is right outside the door, he's waiting for us to say something embarrassing," Sabrina whispered flatly.

Stalking up to the door with eerie silence, she flattened her ear against the white wood. The other ear cocked back, blocking out all other sound. Without warning, she lifted her hand and banged against it, one hard thwap! A muffled groan was heard from the other side.

"Go away, fairyboy!" Sabrina yelled, "Next time it won't be your head that gets hit!"

She whirled around and faced the others. She clawed at her skin.

"What do you have so far on the cat allergy thing?" she grunted, biting the back of her hands.

"Well… oh, here's one: 'What are the general symptoms of allergies in cats?'" Pea said.

"AND?"

"'Itchy skin/increased scratching, paw chewing/swollen paws,'" she looked up at me triumphantly, "That's got to be it!"

"Ok… so what are the allergens?"

"Oh, right…" she fumbled for a minute, "Here we go: 'Cleaning products; prescription drugs; Tree, grass, weed, mold, mildew and dust; rub-"

"That's the one!" Sabrina slapped her forehead, "Daphne's weird soap is a combo of all those last things."

Granny Relda grabbed the phone and frowned, "But it says here that you need special shampoo from the vet."

"We can provide some temporary help," Aikaterine suggested.

"Anything," gasped Sabrina.

The three witches closed their eyes. Suddenly, they flew open and flashed in unison. Immediately, the itching subsided.

"Thanks! That was amazing," Sabrina said, awed.

"Speak nothing of it," the trio said.

Sabrina put the hood up on her hoodie. The group walked into the main area, where Puck waited, pouting. He flew over to them.

"What the heck was that all about, Grimm?" he said angrily, "And what's with the hood?"

"None of your beeswax," she responded.

Puck lunged at her, flying quickly, and snagging the front of her hood with his toe. Sabrina let out a small shriek as it flipped over, revealing her enlarged ears poking out of her hair. She covered them with her hands.

"Puck!" she yelled.

"What are _those_?" he questioned, staring at them incredulously.

Sabrina ripped her hands off her ears, "There! Get a good look! I'm a freak! Alright? So just leave. Me. Alone." She ran into the room, the three witches in tow, slamming the door.

Puck pounded on the door behind her, "Any more of a freak than a boy with dragonfly wings?" he yelled.

"I though you said that there wouldn't be anymore physical changes," Sabrina hissed, fighting tears.

"There shouldn't have been. You must have very powerful natural instincts, which means that you will have even more power than we expected," Ambrosia replied.

"When did it say that with great power comes even greater ears?" Sabrina said.

"You have more power than anyone ever thought, power that could give you things beyond our imagination, and you complain because of looks?" boomed Agatha.

"You're right, Yoda never complained, but then again, Yoda was in a universe where little green men and Cling-ons just walked around free!" Sabrina spat.

"I think Cling-ons were Star trek," Aikaterine said quietly.

Ambrosia and Agatha turned around and stared at her.

"How on the name of Zeus did you know that?" Agatha said, shocked.

"I watched a lot of daytime tv when you two were out at those stupid magic expos," she sniffed.

"I honestly don't care what you guys do during your free time, but I just need to know what's going to happen next," Sabrina said.

"We honestly don't know," they said in unison.

"What?" gasped Sabrina.

"We've never seen anything quite like it," Aikaterine replied, "You say that Puck was using a spell when it broke?"

The mention of the fairy made her stomach tie in a knot, "Yeah. It started glowing purple… And now I glow purple."

"That brings us back to manners!" they all giggled in unison.

"But I don't know how to make my eyes color without using magic," Sabrina said.

"Then you'll learn," Ambrosia said.

After half an hour, all that Sabrina had been able to do was get a headache. She thought carefully, thinking about how to get a simple glow of her eyes. She felt the power build up, she could sense it in her head, filling her up. Her mouth opened, and a burp erupted from it, followed by a burst of light.

"Nice one Grimm," Puck called helpfully from the other room.

"Puck, shut up," she shouted back.

"You need some new material, you're getting a bit redundant," he yelled.

Sabrina's eyes flashed, "Shut your word hatch."

"Thanks."

The trio looked in amazement.

"What?" Sabrina said, looking self-concious.

"You did it!" they announced.

"Try again," Ambrosia suggested.

Sabrina imagined Puck, his stupidity, and his witty comments. She felt the power build, and release as her eyes glowed.

The witches clapped, "Now introduce yourself."

"Um… Hi. I'm Sabrina…" she paused, then her eyes sparked.

"Good… But you need to be more confident, copy what we did earlier," they instructed.

"I am Sabrina," She said, flashing her eyes.

"Brilliant!" their eyes (literally) glowed with excitement, "It's getting late, so you may go."

Sabrina invited the others in, and they said goodbye.

"Come back the minute you get a new ability. And next week—" they said.

"But not Tuesday nights, because that's 'Merlin' night," Aikaterine interjected.

The others looked at her.

"You know, on BBC? They're actually using real spells, you know," she said defensively.

"Wait—what if I get a new power in school?" Sabrina asked.

"Then you come right here," they replied.

"And I come with you—you know, your protector and all," Puck announced.

"Merlin, really?" Agatha asked, looking incredulously at Aikaterine.

The group shuffled away, leaving the witches to battle about British tv and the stupidity of today's television, and how "I Love Lucy" was so much better.

**A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you like it! It was kind of hasty writing… I try. Still on—type "OMJELLYFISH!" before your comments! **


	5. Thanksgiving

**A/N: I was going to tell you the parent's names in this one… but I'll save that for next chapter. :) There are some pretty easy give-aways though… I try to keep the chapters a good length, cause its super obnoxious when there's like a one-page chapter. I hope you like this! **

Chapter 5

Sabrina bustled through the kitchen, the smell of turkey causing her to salivate. She only had a moment to pause though, before Granny Relda, armed with a wicked-looking metal spatula appeared in the doorway. Opening my mouth to defend myself, she waved my voice away.

"I've got no time for that right now. I don't care if you were about to eat my bird, you didn't, so no harm," she said, glancing at the oven.

"But I wasn't—"

She held up an arm, "Not now. I need you to go wake Puck, Red and Daphne up. They need to help. Then you march right back down here and make some mashed potatoes."

Sabrina quickly zoomed up the stairs, stopping at her and Daphne's old room. Luckily, she had upgraded to her own room, taking the attic that Jake had once used when he moved out. Daphne and Red happily shared. She rapped on the door, waiting only a moment before opening it.

Flickering the lights, she called, "Wake up sleepy heads!"

Red perked up right away, jumping out of bed and grabbing a dress that she insisted wasn't red, it was "scarlet". She slid on her headband which also wasn't red, but was "amber". Daphne was another story. Her head sunk into the pillow, and a slight stream of drool came from her mouth. Sabrina walked over and ripped the sheets off of her, exposing her hello kitty pants and pink tank top to the cold air. Daphne let out a short snore, then settled again. Frustrated, Sabrina grabbed a pillow from Red's bed, and hit her sister in the face. Daphne jolted upright.

"What?" she gasped.

Sabrina broke out in laughter, and Red silently shook with giggles.

Sabrina looked sympathetically at Red, "Man, is she like that all the time?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Yesterday I played some of my heavy metal music in her ear with the volume all the way up, and she still didn't wake up," Red smiled.

"You listen to heavy metal?" Sabrina gaped.

Daphne cut in, letting out a groan, "Oh my goodness, yes. She's a total junkie."

"Wow. Did not expect that," Sabrina turned to the girl, who had a blush creeping up her neck.

"Well… It's more of a hobby," she started.

"Don't explain, I got you. Now I need to go wake up the Fart King. I wonder what sort of nasty thing I could do to him while he's sleeping…?" Sabrina trailed off, walking away muttering something about permanent markers and hot bowls of water.

Deciding not to arrive unwanted, Sabrina knocked loudly on the door. When there was no answer, she knocked again, even louder this time. When the fairy didn't answer, she busted open the door.

"Puck, come on, we need to get…" she was stopped short.

Puck was sitting on his trampoline ("bed"), engrossed in a very animated conversation… with a monkey stuffed animal. He seemed extremely upset, by his exaggerated hand movements and the frustrated groans that she heard frequently.

"Um… Are you winning this little debate here? Or is the monkey just too smart for you," Sabrina said, hopping up onto the trampoline.

Puck swung around, hastily shoving the stuffed toy behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, flushing red.

"I came to get you to help with Thanksgiving…" Sabrina tried to peer around at the object hidden behind Puck, "What are _you _doing?"

"Oh. Um… Nothing," Puck's eyes darted around the room.

"Oh, okay then…"

An awkward silence enveloped them. Sabrina sprung forward, her eyes flashing, and rose above Puck. The markings on her skin and tail glowed, pulsing as she changed direction and dove downward. Grabbing the monkey, she shot back up into the air.

"Ha! Now what's so special about this…" 

"Puck, is that you?" the monkey said.

Or at least, the sound came from the monkey. Sabrina dropped it in shock.

"Why the crap did that monkey just talk to me?" she demanded, slightly freaked out.

Puck sighed and flew over, scooping the sock monkey up, "It's Titania."

"That's Mother to you," it said, "And who are you talking to? This is confidential. We need to discuss more about Mo—"

Puck pressed the monkey's stomach, and it silenced. Sabrina glanced up at him.

"For real, what just happened?" she asked, "And don't try lying, because I can sense it now."

Puck looked at her dubiously, "Seriously?"

"No, but it was worth a try," she playfully punched his shoulder, "Now spill."

"Well, when Titania sent me here, she wanted to make sure that she could stay in contact in case she needed my help," he said, defeated

Sabrina looked at him suspiciously, "She wanted you to help?"

"Okay, maybe it was more to chew me out and tell me what a reject I was, but whatever," he got a more serious look, "So, she enchanted an everyday object. I wanted her to use a donkey stuffed animal, but… Anyways. So yeah."

"What were you arguing about?" Sabrina said, not missing a beat.

Puck cringed, "A certain someone."

Sabrina put two and two together, "Moth."

"Yeah,"

"Why does she even matter? She's been in jail for, like, four years,"

"Not anymore."

Sabrina was floored, "What? She escaped?"

"No, it was a four-year sentence," he replied, grimacing.

"WHAT? Four years for killing a king, and almost killing me?" Sabrina exploded, "But she's immortal!"

"She might have had a reduced sentence for almost killing you, Grimm," Puck grinned, "But, yeah. She's royalty, so all sentences are reduced. Plus, she didn't want to get into trouble with her mother…" 

"Still, that doesn't seem all too pressing. Especially since the only person in foreseeable danger is me, and Titania hates my guts," Sabrina deduced.

Puck took in a reluctant breath, "The marriage contract still holds, and the deal was that by my seventeenth physical new year, we'd be married."

Sabrina gaped, "So you have to marry her this month?"

Puck nodded, "Unless I want war."

"Crap."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Can you stop aging?" she asked hopefully.

Puck shook his head, "I could, but then technically, I'm so close to the age that it doesn't really count. Plus, it would be my seventeenth new year of being physically older than the year before."

"That sounded almost smart, fairy boy," Sabrina grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"LEIBLINGS! THE MASHED POTATOES AREN'T MASHED!" Granny Relda yelled from downstairs, interrupting the silence.

"That sounds serious," Puck said.

"It's life-or-death," Sabrina replied, explaining, "Jake and Briar are coming, and Nettle and her parents, and Pea and hers… Mom and Dad are coming, too."

"This sounds like a job for me! Can I mash them with my feet?" Puck said eagerly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "We'd all die of food poisoning."

"In that case…" Puck looked around mischievously.

Sabrina punched him in the arm and raced downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen, she started coughing, as she walked right into a cloud of flour. Wafting the debris away, she looked around. Daphne and Red were at the kitchen table, with what appeared to be dough. Both of them were covered from head to toe in flour.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina exploded.

Red coughed a puff of flour.

"Making pumpkin pie?" Daphne offered hopefully.

Puck ran in, sliding around the corner, settling next to Sabrina, and effectively kicking up more flour in her general direction.

He looked around, "Woah, it looks like World War III happened in here!"

"Thanks," Sabrina said sarcastically, wheezing.

Puck nodded, "Making your life miserable is what I live for, Ugly."

"I thought you were her protector," Red piped in.

"Nah, that's a side job. I can't make her miserable if she's dead. Or if someone else is making her miserable," he replied.

"As much fun as it is having you guys discuss my misery, Puck and I need to make mashed potatoes, and you guys need to clean this up before Granny sees and has a heart attack," Sabrina interrupting, putting on her "older sister" tone.

The two girls went to work on their pie, while Sabrina wondered how the heck they were supposed to mash potatoes in the already-crowded kitchen. Puck grabbed the sack of potatoes, motioned for Sabrina to leave, then popped out his wings and flapped out of the room, leaving a cloud of flour and two coughing pre-teens in his wake. They ran out of the house, laughing.

"Okay, so seriously. What are we going to do?" Sabrina said, catching her breath in between giggles.

Puck guffawed.

"What are you thinking?" Sabrina said suspiciously.

"Well… I just got my license, right?" he began.

Sabrina shrugged, "So what? I had mine before you. You kept flunking the tests."

"That was just because of 'speed limits' psh. Who needs 'em?" he replied, "Anyways, what if we…" 

Puck described his plan to Sabrina, who rolled her eyes every five seconds. She was about to say no, when something clicked. She just… wanted to do something reckless. Crazy. Why not now?

Daphne and Red finished their pie and threw it into the oven, slamming the door as if there were a rabid animal inside.

"Gah. Who knew there was so much work in baking pies?" Daphne gasped.

Red wiped the sweat off her brow, "I know, right? This is so crazy! I usually—"

Granny ran in, her apron flopping around.

"Oh, good, pie's in the oven," she said, looking at the list she held in her hands, "Where is your sister with the potatoes?"

"She's making them with _Puck_," Daphne giggled, "So it could be a while…"

"Leibling…" Granny warned, rechecking her list, then looking alarmed, "Oh no! I forgot the pink salad! You two did such a great job on the pie! Can you make it? I need to keep tidying up the house."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not," Daphne said.

_BOOM!_

Something came from outside.

"What the smergis was that?" Daphne exclaimed.

Red cocked her head, "I'll ask you later what that means…"

They dashed out to the driveway, to find a contraption that could only be created by Puck. There was a large box, with a ramp leading up to it. On top of the box was a Plexiglas sheet that was pushed inside of it. On the sheet there rested a very large rock.

"Leiblings? Where are you?" Granny called.

"Here!" a voice called out.

Puck and Sabrina floated lazily down to about ten feet off the ground. Both of them were hiding smiles.

"What is it?" Puck asked innocently.

Granny put her hand on her hip, "What in the world are you doing?"

"Making mashed potatoes," Sabrina replied.

Granny looked at the box. The teens flew down, rolling the stone out of the way. Puck lifted the glass to reveal some _very_ mashed potatoes.

"Tada," he said, waving his hand like the girls on _The Price Is Right_.

Granny rolled her eyes.

"Now…" he glanced at Sabrina.

She flew into the air, doing a quick loop. She brandished a large bag. Dumping the contents of the bag into the potatoes some forty feet below. Puck shielded his face as the grains of salt and pepper that had been caught in the wind blew back at them. Sabrina shot back down, landing delicately on the ground, her tail flicking.

"Why is the car over there?" Daphne asked.

Puck grimaced, "Well… you see, Marshmallow, we tried to drive over the box, but it didn't really work…"

Granny ran to see the front of the car. She groaned when she saw the streak of potato goop that lined the grill.

"There were some leaks," Sabrina said apologetically.

"I see…" Granny frowned.

Sabrina and Puck scooped the mashed potatoes from the box into a large bowl. They all made their way to the kitchen, Granny muttering something about cars and seasoning.

Sabrina stood by the door waiting for the guests to arrive. Her parents and Jake and Briar had come early, helping Granny finish the pink salad, and clean.

"Grimm! Come over here! We found the old lady's college yearbook!" Puck yelled from the other room.

Sabrina abandoned her post and rushed into the room.

"You know you don't have to yell," Sabrina said, motioning to her ears.

"Whatever. You don't have to see it," Puck sniffed.

Sabrina rushed over, "Shut up, fairy boy."

She grabbed the old leather book that rested in his lap. Immediately her fingertips started tingling. The world around her melted away, replaced by a purple darkness. S he stood face to face with a very young Granny Relda. The woman was holding the other side of the book, laughing and pointing at pictures. She appeared to be sitting on nothing.

"Oh, I look terrible in this one! Ooh! Look at Jimmy, he's so hot! And…" She turned and giggled, talking to invisible people.

The scene changed, and there was the present-day Granny, kneeling on air, clutching the book. She looked at something, tears streaking her face. I squinted and recognized it as my late Grandfather, only much younger than the photos I had seen before. She closed the book, and lovingly placed it in air. As soon as she let go, I lost sight of her, and everything reappeared. Sabrina dropped the book, letting out a sharp breath, and fell, Puck catching her mid air.

"What just happened?" Sabrina gasped.

"I could ask you the same thing," Puck said.

"I asked first," she replied.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Your eyes did that glow-y thing, and so did your markings. Then you zoned out for a few seconds."

"I saw Granny Relda… younger. And older, too," she shook her head, "I'm so confused."

She looked warily at the book, "It started when I touched that… And I could only see people when I was holding it, and when they were holding it."

Sabrina shakily picked it up. The world melted away again, but this time she was more prepared. She saw Puck flash into view, a crazy smile on his face.

"Grimm! Come over here! We found the old lady's college yearbook!" Puck yelled, creating a serious déjà vu.

A hand reached and grabbed it, Puck vanishing as it was removed. The world returned, and this time, Sabrina stayed on her feet.

"Woah! That was… intense," she breathed, "I saw you. I saw you grabbing the book, and yelling at me to come. Then I took the book… And you were gone."

Puck looked at her, "Just… gone?"

"Yep. As soon as the book was out of contact with you," Sabrina said.

"Well, it's off to the witches," Puck stood up, making to leave.

Sabrina grabbed him, "No! We can't just leave! You know how much work Granny put into this!" 

"Maybe we can be quick, back before the guests arrive," Puck replied.

As if they were living in a bad sitcom, the doorbell rang. Sabrina looked pointedly at Puck, then dashed off to the door, Puck in tow. Quickly unlocking it, she swung it open.

"Hey!" Pea greeted her, giving her a quick hug.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Charming," Sabrina said, ushering them in.

"We brought some dessert, where do you want it?" Mrs. Pod asked.

"Just put it in the kitchen," Sabrina smiled graciously.

The couple hurried off to the kitchen. Sabrina and Pea were about to start talking, when Nettle came in through the open door.

"Way to prevent stranger danger," she said.

Her parents bustled in behind her. Her father waddled up to Sabrina and extended a stubby arm. She shook it, smiling at him.

He rested his hands on his suspenders, "Now where's the food?" he said in a heavy German accent.

"Honey!" Nettle's mom exclaimed.

He shrugged. Nettle's golden locks bounced slightly, and she held out her hands, with perfectly manicured nails. Sabrina smiled at her, and they hugged, Nettle's mom kissing Sabrina quickly on the cheeks like a true European.

"Hey Mrs. Fry," Sabrina smiled.

Mrs. Fry smiled back, her full lips quirking just perfectly. Her blue eyes shined.

"I brought some sausages and cookies," she said, with a soft German lilt to her voice.

"The kitchen," Sabrina said.

Mrs. Fry glided over with Mr. Fry hobbling next to her. Sabrina got her two friends together quickly.

"I just got a new power," she whispered.

"What'd the witches say about it?" Pea asked.

Sabrina groaned, "Nothing! I just got it. Like two seconds before you guys got here!"

"Why are you still here?" Nettle hissed.

"Granny would kill me if I left! I could see the headlines: _Woman Murders Granddaughter With a Wishbone,_" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"What is it, then?" Pea said softly.

"When I touch things I can see people who have touched them before," Sabrina said, "But I think it's just things that are special to people, that have a lot of meaning to somebody, because when I touched the door nothing happened.

"Leiblings! Time to eat!" Granny called.

They hustled into the dining room and sat down. Daphne said a short prayer, and they waited for the hostess to talk.

"Well, thank you so much for coming here today," Granny began, "I'd like to add one quick thing I'm thankful for. Family. In fact, the silverware we use today was given to me," She paused, and tears ran down her cheeks, "On one of the happiest days of my life; the day I got married. I have used them every Thanksgiving since, to remind us of all that we have. Even though he is gone, his love is here. I have two amazing sons to remind me of him every day, and two beautiful granddaughters-" Puck snorted, "-These are so special to me. And they carry the memories of everything I am thankful for."

She finished, and silence was heavy. Sabrina shot an alarmed look at Puck, Nettle, and Pea, who all shrugged. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! If Granny was OOC, sorry, but Thanksgiving is stressful on everyone, so whatever. Please review! Even if you're going to flame. I'm thick-skinned, I'll just post your flame on the next A/N and laugh at it. :) **


	6. Interesting

**A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter should be kind of cool! We hear a bit about what the main plot will be at the very end, so yay! And you definitely find out about Nettle's Mom and Dad here. 3 (less than three) to all my followers!**

**And sorry for it being up so late. I actually wrote this a week ago, and I thought I posted it, so I wrote Chapter 7, and I then realized my error…. Sorry guys!**

**Night Fury: Wow! Thanks so much! You rock! **

**the trickster queen: I thought about that, but I'm still undecided. Probably the eyes will come into play eventually. I have a couple of "catty" stuff up my sleeve. She has something major that's going to hit her soon! **

**lion-o: thanks a ton!**

**Neon blue space: Thanks. I'm working on making it funnier. That scene was one of my favorites to write. **

**Note: To all of you who are giving me anonymous reviews: You rock! I love getting any kind of review. But if you guys made accounts (which are free) then I could send messages to you, which means you get a more instantaneous response, and then you can write your own stories, too! I'd love to read any that you guys write!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Michael Buckley, and I don't own SG. **

Chapter 6

Sabrina shakily picked up her glass, bracing herself. Nothing. She let out a relieved breath. She looked warily at the fork. The silver handle was intricately designed and beautiful. She adjusted her plate. Granny came out of the kitchen carrying a giant platter of rolls. Sabrina quickly grabbed three. Stuffing the first one in her face, her mother looked at her, alarmed. Sabrina shrugged back, pinching off another fistful.

"So… um… How's it been lately?" Veronica asked her.

Sabrina gave her a big fake smile, food still in her mouth, "Absolutely wonderful!"

"Anything happen lately?" She pried, "And by the way, chew your food first."

"Nope," came the assorted replies of several people.

Veronica looked around, "Okay then… How's school?"

"Good," Sabrina nodded.

"Well, we have—"

Granny stopped Veronica short by bringing out stuffed mushrooms. Sabrina helped herself to several. Picking them up with her fingers, she waited for her mother to continue. Veronica was about to finish, when a loud yell came from the other room.

"Oh, it's Basil!" she bustled off to the other room.

Pea leaned over, "You did a great job on the make up."

"It was Daphne," Sabrina admitted.

"Well, you can't even tell you have markings," Pea replied.

Nettle butted in, "And the hat is good cover too."

Pea nodded, "Except your mom didn't like that you wore it during prayer…"

They all snapped back upright as Veronica returned, carrying a squirming toddler.

"He was playing… I could've sworn that I took him out of the playroom. He must've snuck back while I was setting the table…" She trailed off.

Basil waddled over to Sabrina, something clutched in his pudgy hand. He spastically swung his fist around; waving it was the most important thing in the world.

" Whatcha got there, Bud?" Sabrina asked, bending down to reach him.

He held out his hand, steadying it, "Take."

"Alright," she replied, holding out her palm to receive whatever it was that he had.

He slowly unraveled his fingers, until a small object dropped into her hand. Sabrina's eyes grew wide and flashed purple before rolling back in her head. She fell from her seat. Laying on the ground, motionless, Puck jumped up.

"Grimm!" he called.

Her eyes slowly closed. Her fingers loosened from the object that she held. Puck loomed over her, calling her every name you could think of. Except Sabrina. A small thing rolled from the girl's hand, hitting Puck's boot. He bent down to pick up the gold band, a diamond sparkling in it.

"My wedding ring!" Granny Relda exclaimed, "Basil must've gotten it. I took it off when I was cooking."

The little boy bent over his sister. He poked her with a short finger, willing her to wake up.

"Sab-ina?" he squeaked, tears filling his copper eyes.

Veronica picked him up, and he turned into her, sniffling.

"You ugly fuzz-butt yak-faced crap-monger!" Puck screamed, "WAKE UP."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY!" Henry bellowed, having been very quiet, causing poor Red to jump, "Now somebody's going to tell me what the heck is wrong with Sabrina!"

Granny shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Well…" Pea said.

Everyone turned to her. Henry looked about ready to burst.

"Tell me right now!" He yelled.

Pea stayed quiet, unsure if Sabrina wanted her parents to know.

"Answer me!" Henry shrieked.

Pea cast her eyes down.

Henry huffed, exasperated, "I knew it! I should've never left my daughters with Everafters! No way to raise a child. Everafters as your only friends."

Mrs. Charming swung her purse around and hit Henry square in the jaw, "Sir! I hope you don't mind me saying so, but hold your tongue!"

"Don't you dare hit my husband you witch!" Veronica shrieked, her temper flaring.

"Don't talk to my wife like that Veronica!" Charming gasped.

A cough followed by a choking noise erupted behind them. They turned to see Mr. Fry purple in the face, clutching his throat in one hand and a handful of food in the other. Nettle slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Really Dad?" she groaned.

Mrs. Fry rushed over and performed the Heimlich. Mr. Fry spat out the mushroom he had been choking on and looked up at her like a wounded puppy.

"Hans, are you honest?" she said.

"Gretel, I just wanted to—"

Mrs. Fry put her hands on her hips, universal girl language for 'shut up you're in trouble,' saying, "Hansel Fritz Fry! I'm a nurse! You need to listen to me. Your cholesterol is—"

"Mom, Dad, I love you. Sabrina knocked out over here. Kindly take your arguing elsewhere," Nettle injected.

The focus turned back to the girl lying on the floor. Puck, whose attention had never shifted, had a pained look in his eye. Henry was about to yell again, but the fairy held up his hand. He pulled out a tissue, and gently rubbed off the cover up that Daphne had applied to Sabrina's cheek. Veronica gasped.

"YOU LET HER GET A TATTOO?" Henry boomed.

"No," Granny replied.

Henry ignored his mother's quiet response and grabbed Puck, swinging him around and holding his collars. A cough yet again interrupted him. His daughter rolled over, sputtering a bit. Her eyes blinked, revealing a lavender glow. Sabrina groggily sat up, and her eyes returned to normal.

"I can't go a week without being K.," she laughed weakly.

Puck smiled briefly.

"A week? What has been going on here? This just proves my point that Everafters are not a good influence," Henry cut in, "I've decided."

Veronica looked at him, ready to argue, but he had such a fierce look in his eyes that she stopped, hanging her head.

"I'm taking you girls back," he declared.

"No way!" Daphne yelled.

Puck's smile disappeared.

Sabrina whipped her head to face her dad, "No."

"It's final," he said.

"Dad I—" Sabrina started.

"No. Our family has been split up long enough. Do you want Basil to grow up without older sisters? Or with ones that don't even care enough to show up?" Henry's eyes were shining, his voice raw with emotion, "You are coming back to New York."

"Why don't you guys move here?" Sabrina pleaded.

Henry suddenly scooped Sabrina up and slung her over his shoulder. Too weak to struggle, she just hung there limply. Grabbing Daphne by the arm, he dragged her to the car.

"Henry! Wait!" Veronica called, turning to shoot an apologetic look at the others.

Veronica bustled after her husband, Basil on her hip. Puck stood, his mouth wide open. Granny Relda went to comfort him. He shrugged her off, his wings popping out, and shot after the Grimms. Pea and Nettle sprinted outside just to see the exhaust and hear the car speeding away. Pea ran inside to get the car keys. Puck was flying above the car only a few yards away. Five minutes later, Pea, Granny, and Nettle were packed into the Charming family's Mercedes Benz and speeding away.

"DAD, THIS IS THE MOST STUPICKLE THINGS EVER," Daphne screamed.

"Quiet! It's for your own good. You'll thank me some day," Henry grunted.

"Stupickle?" Sabrina coughed.

"Stupid and pickles. My new word," Daphne whispered, "Cause pickles taste icky/sour."

Sabrina looked at her sister, "Not one of your better words."

"I was angry… Needed to come up with something quick," Daphne replied.

Sabrina settled back into her position, sighing.

"Dad, I know you think that this is the Afters' faults, but it's not," Sabrina wheezed.

"'Afters'? So now there's even more slang?" Henry said angrily.

He turned sharply and parked in a lot. The sign read "Charming's Rent-a-Car". Henry stormed out of the Station Wagon, slamming the door behind him.

"Mom, you can't honestly agree with him?" Sabrina said.

Veronica sighed, "No, but I love him."

"Don't you love me too?" Daphne said, "Red is my best friend ever, nd you want me to leave her?"

"Of course I love you! And I don't want you to leave your friends behind," Veronica replied, "But your father has a point. The family business isn't the safest."

"No, but it's where I fit in! I actually found something I'm good at! Fighting, snooping, strategizing, and magic!" Sabrina burst out.

Veronica sighed again and slid out of the car, taking Basil out of his car seat. Daphne and Sabrina looked at each other and left the car, Daphne helping Sabrina out and supporting her as she stood. They hobbled over to the train station where Henry waited impatiently. Puck swooped down and grabbed Sabrina's shoulder. She swung around, a sad look in her eyes.

"Grimm! What are you doing? You can't be serious about leaving?" he asked.

"They're my parents, what can I do?" she replied.

"Go back to the house," he pointed out, "You can fly, idiot."

"Good point. I didn't know you cared so much," she teased.

"Well, life's boring without your clumsiness getting us all into life-or-death situations," Puck said, nonchalant.

Sabrina smiled, but turned and kept walking towards her dad.

"GO HOME DANCER-BOY," Henry roared.

Puck stood, unsure what to do. Henry ignored him, finding his daughters more important. He walked briskly to help the struggling Sabrina, sending a hard glare at Puck. They walked towards the station, quickly as possible. They were at a full sprint, when Sabrina suddenly bounced backwards, crumpling to the ground. Puck was by her side in a flash.

"What happened Grimm?" he asked.

"I- don't – know…" Sabrina panted, sitting up, "It felt like I hit a wall.

Puck stood up and walked over towards the train station. He stood next to the steps and put his hand out, quickly jerking it away.

"It's the barrier," he said grimly, "Looks like you aren't going anywhere, Ugly."

"What?" a bewildered Henry exploded, still standing in shock on the steps.

He rushed over to his daughter. A sleek black sports car swung into the lot. Two girls jumped out.

"Dang! Don't you know how to drive?" Nettle grunted.

Pea shrugged, looking embarrassed, "I was worried."

They both looked for a minute at the scene before them, and then ran to their friend.

"What happened?" Pea asked.

Sabrina squinted up at them, "Well… I guess that wand did more than we thought."

"Wand? What wand?" Henry cut in.

Sabrina winced, "Dad… we were trying to tell you that it would be a bad idea to leave. I _need _Afters now, and not just as amazing friends," she looked at Pea and Nettle, "But right now, as teachers."

"Why?" Henry exploded.

Sabrina silently pulled off the beanie, revealing her big, pointed ears. Henry sat back in shock. She also pulled off her biker-gloves, showing the markings in her palm.

"So you—" Henry started.

Puck shushed him, "Wait, it gets better."

Sabrina pulled off the black skirt that she had been wearing over her skinny jeans, unfurling her tail, stretching it out before letting it rest at a natural position.

"What did they do to you?" Henry gaped.

Puck looked down, but Henry didn't notice. He reached out and stroked his daughter's tail, jerking his hand back when the fur touched his skin. Sabrina flickered her tail.

She held out her arms apologetically, then gave her dad a cold, hard look, "It looks like the thing you hate is what your daughter is. I'm an Everafter, dad. We weren't really sure until then, but I thought so. Otherwise I would have fought you like the dickens."

Before Henry could respond, Sabrina swiftly jumped up with what could only be called cat-like grace, brushed herself off, and walked towards Pea's car. Daphne patted her dad's shoulder, but joined Sabrina. Just as they were about to leave, Veronica ran out of the train station, having watched the whole thing.

"Wait! Sabrina!" she called.

Sabrina stopped mid-step and whirled around.

"What is it Mom? I can't come with you," Sabrina said softly.

Veronica nodded, "Trust me, I know. But we heard what you had to say, now you better listen to us."

Henry gathered himself together and stood up, standing by his wife's side.

"We have some, um, exciting news…" he said sadly, "It's why I wanted you all to come home."

Veronica jumped in, taking over, "I'm having a baby!"

Complete silence.

"That's fantabulistical!" Daphne exclaimed, "But dad, dragging us all off and offending our friends and family wasn't the best strategy."

Henry hung his head, "I know, I just… Wanted our family back together. Basil hardly knows you two!"

"Yeah… But Afters aren't bad. They're people… Just… special," Sabrina said.

"Some are special _ed_," Puck grunted, looking pointedly at Sabrina.

Sabrina punched his arm. Puck popped hi wings out and took to the skies. Without thinking, Sabrina glowed and shot up after him.

"What the—" Henry gasped.

They both immediately froze, realizing what had just happened, and landed.

"Oh, yeah, I can fly," Sabrina said.

"Um… That will definitely take some getting used to," Veronica supplied.

They all walked back to Pea's car, talking about different things, and expectations. Piling into the car, there wasn't much room, and somehow Sabrina ended up on Puck's lap. Henry eyed the two suspiciously.

"Trust me dad, I don't like this any more than you do," Sabrina assured him.

Puck, strangely had no comment. An awkward silence filled the car, thick as molasses.

Henry studied his daughter carefully apprehensively, "Are you sure that's not a tattoo?"

"Oh my gosh dad, no!" Sabrina groaned.

The group erupted into laughter.

"So, you guys are going to have to get another ticket," Daphne approached carefully.

Veronica looked at Henry smugly, "You know what, I think we'll stay here for a while."

Henry looked at his wife in shock for a moment, but soon his expression settled into a tolerant wary look.

"Well… I suppose that I need to keep an eye on my girls. And those two," Henry said gruffly, pointing a thumb at Sabrina and Puck.

The teens both turned a dark shade of red as they turned into the driveway. Contentedly, everyone got out of the car, problems resolved. Suddenly, a beautiful woman ran up to them, she let out a scream and fell to her knees.

"They've done something to him! He can't see! He, he…" the woman broke down into tears.

"Auntie Bwiar?" Basil said innocently.

**A/N: Yo! Ok, so I hope you all liked this chapter! It's kinda a lame cliffhanger, but whatever. You'll find out soon! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you rock! **

**Btw, if you didn't understand, Basil said "Aunie Briar" in kid-speak. **


	7. Theft

**A/N: I realized about halfway through this that Briar died in the middle of the last book… Oops. I'm going to cover that very major plot hole… Maybe. Or I'll just let it hang there as bait for flamers… **

**Naw, I'll try to cover it somehow. **

**Kudos to TheMysteryKeeper for helping me out with the plotline, and for being one of my earliest supporters. All of you guys who follow me, or comment, rock! **

Chapter 7

"Listen, Briar, you need to tell us _exactly _what's going on," Granny Relda said, concerned.

"Jake. He can't see," Briar said.

"Was he in an accident?" Henry asked.

"No, just… Ack! Come! NOW!" Briar demanded.

They all hurriedly followed the distressed woman to her house, which, luckily was just across the street. Inside the house seemed normal enough. Briar rushed up the elegant staircase, and down the long hallway. All of the doors were shut, except for the one at the far end, which was slightly ajar. Briar slowed, and her breathing became fast and shallow. Sabrina suddenly started hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Nettle asked her.

Sabrina's face became grim, but her breathing returned more normal, "There's a lot of magic in the air. Someone just used a spell, and it was a big one."

Sabrina's markings flickered every once and a while.

"So you're like a human magic detector now?" Henry asked, his voice edging onto hysteria.

Sabrina ignored him, and pushed past Briar to shove open the door. She expected an explosion, or a dead body, or something a lot more drastic than what she saw. Uncle Jake sat calmly in the office chair, facing the opposite wall. He didn't move when they walked in. Sabrina shakily walked up to him, and slowly swung the chair around. She jumped backwards, a small shriek escaping her mouth. Jake stared straight ahead, his unblinking. But that wasn't the scary part. His eyes. His eyes weren't their usual warm brown, but were half-dead gray. The brown color sat at the bottom of his irises, moving as if it was liquid. It sloshed around, draining out of his eyes slowly. On the chest of his white business shirt was a single red handprint.

The family sat in the living room. Briar had insisted on staying with Jake, and no one had argued. Sabrina quickly filled in the group on her newfound powers, but that was not the focus.

"What is going on?" Sabrina hissed.

Granny shook her head, "I don't know. It looks as though someone is trying to revive the Hand."

"Is it Mirror?" Red asked intently.

Sabrina's eyes looked as dead as Jake's as she responded to the girl, "No. Not ever. We smashed him four years ago. He's dead. And never coming back."

Puck moved ever so slightly and put a comforting (yet subtle) hand on the small of her back. She had no reaction.

"But what's going on with Jake?" Henry asked angrily.

"It appears to be a leech spell," Granny Relda replied thoughtfully.

"And that is…?" Pea asked.

"It was made popular in the 1800s, where wizards would use it to—" 

"Granny, I love you, but we need the detortants," Daphne said.

"The what?" Nettle asked.

Daphne sighed, "The important details. The detortants."

"Ah."

"Well… It's a spell in which you steal another's scent to enhance your own. Those who were blind could steal the sight of those who could see. It was most popularly used for youth. I believe it was how Malificient stayed so young for so long," Granny explained.

"What, Malificient? Do you think she could be behind this?" Sabrina asked.

"Just like her, trying to bring back her dead boyfriend's old society," Puck said.

"She must be striking the Grimms first. We have to be extra careful. Especially you, Sabrina," Granny added, "With your new powers, Malificient could leech them off of you."

"But how do you even leech in the first place? Was Jake doing something stupid?" Henry asked.

"Probably not. To steal sight, Malificient would have to get eye contact. That's it. She also needs some of his hair, and immense power," Granny replied gravely.

"So we're facing someone with 'immense power'?" Nettle asked, her voice quaking.

No one answered her. The question didn't float in the air; it flew. It attacked. The heaviness of the situation rested rudely upon everyone.

Sabrina gathered up the courage to speak, "So… Any one of us could lose a sense," -she snapped her fingers—"Just like that."

"Correct," Granny said.

Silence coated the room.

Puck fidgeted, "So… Can we go get something to eat?"

"Puck!" Sabrina slapped his leg.

"What? I'm hungry!" he groaned.

Nettle jumped into the conversation, "Honestly, you're as bad as my dad…"

"Um… I don't think anyone is as bad as your dad," Puck pointed out.

Nettle responded with a very rude hand gesture.

Granny sighed, "Now, now. Puck has a point. It's no use figuring this out if we all die of starvation."

Puck jumped up and made his way to the door. Briar ran down the stairs, tears in her eyes. But they were tears of joy, "He's awake!"

"Aw, man!" Puck groaned.

Sabrina glared at him, grabbing his arm as she rushed upstairs. She dropped it as she saw Jake, his eyes still dead, but he wasn't dazed anymore.

Sabrina edged carefully closer, "Jake?"

"Wassup?" her uncle grunted, swinging his head around at the sound of her voice.

Sabrina squealed like a seven-year-old schoolgirl and ran to embrace her uncle. He looked surprised at first, but fumbled into the hug. Tears filled Sabrina's eyes, which she quickly wiped away. She broke from Jake and took a seat on the floor. Puck sat next to her uncertainly. Jake's eyes were a cloudy gray color, and he stared into space, his eyes swimming as if trying to focus, but unable to.

"So… Did you see anyone?" Sabrina asked, looking at Jake intently.

Jake shifted in his seat before answering solemnly, "Malificient. It was Malificient."

"Like the Snow White Malificient?" Puck checked.

"Do you know any other Malificients around?" Jake responded angrily, "She took my sight. That stupid…"

His eyes filled with tears, uncommon for the funny, stable, founded Jake they knew. His lips quivered as he spoke, "I can never look at Briar again."

He broke down, silent tears shaking him. Sabrina moved in to comfort her uncle. "She's not going to keep it. I swear, I will find her, and I will end her, make her pay for what she did," her eyes were fierce.

"You shouldn't see me like this, I-I just…" he shook his head.

"Jake, I've seen you far worse," Sabrina laughed.

"Sabrina… Look outside," Jake asked sheepishly.

Sabrina, unsure, and made her way to the window. Once there, Jake asked her, "Are you there? Can you see outside?" 

Sabrina nodded. They all sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Oh! Uh, yeah," Sabrina answered.

"What does the sky look like?" Jake asked.

Sabrina paused for a moment, "It's… Blue."

"Thanks," Jake said sarcastically.

Puck jumped up and hovered above Sabrina, looking at the sky, "Well… so, there's this one cloud, right by the sun, and it looks kind of like a barfing unicorn."

Sabrina groaned, "Fine… The light is catching on the tree leaves really coolly, and it's hitting the ground in shards."

Jake smiled, his face folding. He looked very old. His now-pale eyes were void of emotion, but he made up for it with his expressions.

"Maybe I can get into the handicap parking at the movie theater!" he joked weakly.

Sabrina gifted him with a laugh, "Jake, I'm not getting in a car with you behind the wheel."

"Hate on the blind man, huh?" he replied.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have done it before your sight was taken, you drive like a maniac!" Sabrina said.

Jake chuckled, "I learned from your Grandmother."

"That explains it."

"You know, Briar wants to adopt," Jake said randomly.

"Oh… Um," Sabrina looked at Puck, who shrugged.

"She can't have kids," Jake explained, "Since she 'died'."

"Why would that have anything to do with anything?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, she can heal, you know that,"

Sabrina nodded.

"When she was shot, she literally died. But the regenerative nature that her pancreas had were still working. This only happens once in a blue moon, but some of her organs were unsalvageable, so she can't have kids anymore," Jake answered.

"Oh… That makes a lot more sense," Sabrina replied.

Puck, the sensitive guy that he was asked, "Then why were we all sad about her? I mean, if she was just going to come back to life…"

Sabrina glared at Puck and punched him in the gut.

"I'll take it that Sabrina just hit you. And gave you the death glare," Jake smiled, "But it is a valid question. That almost never happens. We all knew that Briar could heal… But that took serious power. She probably would have died if we hadn't have destroyed the Mirror. His magic went into her and not only did it mean that it would be next to impossible to bring Mirror back, but Briar is still alive."

"SABRINA!" Nettle yelled.

"Oh, I, uh, gotta go," Sabrina told Jake.

He nodded, "Can you send Briar up?"

"Sure."

Sabrina went downstairs, Puck following her (Of course), "What are you guys yelling about?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, Puck bumping into her. In the living room, three very ticked witches stood, all of them glaring at Sabrina.

"I thought we made it very clear that you haul your butt over to us when you get a new power!" Agatha spat.

"Oh, crap," whispered Sabrina.


	8. Expirimenting

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to have a "Christmas special" up a little bit later, (yeah, I know that Christmas already happened, deal with it,) but I thought that this chapter was more important. **

**h2olover: I used to watch h2o all the time! Merry Christmas to you too! That sounded like a challenge… Ok, bring it on! This is chapter 1 of the "three chapters before new year's" challenge. The next two will feature holidays, so enjoy! **

Chapter 8

"Touch this," Agatha demanded, shoving another object into Sabrina's face.

Sabrina sighed and grabbed the cloak, as the three witches looked on in anticipation. Nothing happened.

"When did you get this?" Sabrina asked.

Agatha smiled, "Today. It was half off." 

Ambrosia cut in, "It seems that only objects that are important or that carry a history trigger this ability."

"I believe you can control this," Aikaterine added, "It will just take some time."

"Why don't you try thinking of a different memory when you touch the object, then maybe it will counteract the affect," Agatha suggested.

Before Sabrina could ask any questions, Agatha handed her a long piece of wood. Sabrina warily took it. The world around her melted away, and she was left staring at a very old Agatha, pointing the wand and saying something very loud. Sabrina remembered that she should bring up her own memory. As she thought that, the scene flickered.

_So I just need to think of anything? _She thought to herself.

Sabrina concentrated, imaging when her parents came out of their trance. She suddenly saw the living room come into view, but the magic still overtook her. She thought of when Red had tried to kill them with a jabberwocky. The scene flickered a little bit.

Then something hit her.

A kiss.

She remembered a certain fairy boy delivering a certain someone a certain kiss. Her whole body went numb, and she felt herself leave the viscous air that was in her powers. She opened her eyes, and found herself exactly where she should be.

"So…?" Agatha pried.

Sabrina was gasping for air, "It worked. It definitely worked."

The witches squealed, clapping their hands like schoolgirls. They gave her a ring, eagerly waiting. She took it, and imagined the kiss again. She felt the magic pushing her, but she resisted it. The ring felt like a bomb in her hand, the memories radiating from it. She pushed them away with her own memory. Finally, all force subsided. She could still feel them pulsing inside of the object, but when she pulled away, nothing happened.

"Great!" Ambrosia said, "Now try to go into a memory, and try jumping around, not just chronologically."

Sabrina focused now on drawing the magic out of it, and when she found a weak point, suddenly the whole thing gave and shot out. She was enveloped in the memory, the familiar thick air surrounding her. She saw a young man holing the ring, down on one knee. He slid it onto a finger, and Agatha slipped into view. As he stepped away, she lost sight of him. Sabrina tried something new, and took a step forward, feeling like she was walking in jello. The scene changed again, and Agatha was older, at least eighty years old, and crying as she knelt. She held a bouquet of flowers. Sabrina finally pulled herself out of the memories, and looked up at the witches.

Finally, they nodded, and Sabrina ran out of the house and flew home.

Sabrina woke up the next morning, and lazily looked up at the ceiling. She gathered herself together and slid out of bed. Yawning, she went into the shower, careful to avoid Daphne's soap. She got out of the shower, threw some clothe on, and went down the stairs. Granny gave her a backpack.

"What's this for?" Sabrina asked.

Granny looked at her, incredulous, "School of course!"

Sabrina groaned, having completely forgotten about it.

"Um… What about all the humans? How am I supposed to hide… This?" she asked, motioning to her markings, ears, and tail.

Granny smiled, "You'll have to be creative."

Good thing was, their school didn't have a dress code. The principal was an Everafter, so he got rid of it as soon as the "neps" or "Non- Everafter people" started moving in. The school was made up of about 50% neps, so it was necessary for those who had… "unique" features. Suddenly a projectile hit her in the head. She whipped around to glare at Puck, who was eating cereal as if nothing had happened. Unfurling the object that had hit her, she turned back around. It was a beanie hat from New York City. The onslaught of memories that hit her was next to impossible to hold back. But she pushed them away and slid it onto her head, settling the hat right over her ears.

Next was the tail.

She had to either wear a skirt, or come up with something else. Any pants that she wore ended up showing a huge bulge in them. Finally she settled on loose sweats from track season that were really baggy. Definitely not flattering, but they got the job done.

Nettle and Pea walked into the house. 

"Sabrina! We're gonna be late!" Nettle yelled.

Sabrina and Puck darted out of the house and they all piled into the Lexus that Pea's dad had given her. Yeah, that's right. Charming gave his daughter a car for her sixteenth birthday. A whole stinking car!

She quickly parked and they all ran out of the car, and in a clique super hero movie style, the bell rang, and they all made a mad dash to get inside. Sabrina threw her stuff into her locker, and ran to class. Her teacher greeted her with a detention, and a cold glare.

Honors Geo passed quickly, and Sabrina ran out of the classroom as soon as possible. She walked through the maze of stupidity and hormones to get to her locker, and noticed several people staring at her.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and finally, the bell rang, and Sabrina, Nettle, Pea, and Puck ran to the car.

"So…" Pea looked expectantly at Sabrina once they were all buckled in.

Sabrina looked up, "What?"

"How was school?" Pea asked.

"Good… People kept staring at me, but that's probably what I get for being absent for a week and a half."

Puck started laughing. Sabrina looked at him, shocked.

"You seriously don't get it?" he asked her.

"Get what?" Sabrina asked.

Puck took a second to catch his breath, "You left for a week and a half then you come back with what neps thought were tattoos! Everyone thinks that you went to a prison chain gang or something!"

At that, Puck started laughing even more. Sabrina groaned. How could she have been so stupid? She forgot to cover up her markings!

She and Puck got dropped off at their house, and she drudged to her room. Her phone buzzed, she got a text from Pea.

Pea: You should probably check facebook…

She lazily went to her facebook app. _I love my iPhone… _she thought. The fist post on the feed was from Lilith, the school popular girl, with the neps and the Everafters. She herself was nep, but she still managed to be on the top.

_**Lilith Stillwell:**_

_Fashion tip of the day; Never wear combat boots, baggy sweats, or old t-shirts. Oh, and facial tattoos? Nice one Sabrina Grimm, now you can fit in… to any juvy you'd like! _

Sabrina groaned, but the comments were even worse.

_**Jeff Simons:**_

_Lmao! She reminded me of a hooker… Not the good kind._

_**Seth Goldberg:**_

_**Jeff Simons**__ Maybe that's what he wants to do, cuz there's no way she's going anywhere in life. I heard she's failing all her classes! xP _

And those were the nice ones… Sabrina hung her head. Her phone buzzed.

Facebook Alert: You have been tagged in a post. 

"Thanks a ton," she grumbled under her breath.

Then she noticed a new comment.

_**Robin Goodfellow:**_

_Shut up you idiots. Just because you wish you had her grades and looks doesn't mean you have to gripe about it. _

Sabrina smiled. The whole world could be falling apart, but at least she had her friends.

"Grimm! It's time for dinner!" Puck yelled, "Hurry up and get your butt down here, Ugly! I'm hungry!"

Sabrina smiled and ran downstairs.

"Shut up, fairyboy!"


	9. A Grimm Christmas

**A/N: Ok, here goes. A little bit of Puckabrina, but not fluffy. Because let's face it, Sabrina just doesn't do "fluffy". This is #2 of the h2olover challenge! If you like this story, and like that I'm updating so much, thank her! If not, then blame her. :)**

**h2olover: You're welcome. :D I like water too. **

Chapter 9

Sabrina was dragged down the stairs by Daphne, Red right behind them.

"Ooh! I hope Santa came!" Daphne squealed.

Sabrina sighed, and soon the whole family were awake and out of their rooms. A twelve year old kid screaming about Santa can do that sometimes. They all ran to the couch where they had laid out their stockings, because Henry couldn't find the nails. Jake and Briar arrived, smiles on their faces. Briar lovingly lead him to the couch, and guided his hand onto the stocking. Sabrina silently smiled as she saw how well the couple was coping. Briar whispered something into his ear, and the two erupted into gentle laughter.

"Hey Ugly, move over," Puck said groggily as he plopped himself next to Sabrina.

Sabrina glared at him, but said nothing back, punching him in the gut instead- but lightly. It was Christmas after all. Puck grinned as he pulled a thing of tacky glue out of his stocking. The smile widened into something creepy as he pulled out a roll of duct tape. He started laughing maniacally when he found the last item, firecrackers.

_Thank you, Santa, _Sabrina thought.

Stuffing his face full of the candy at the bottom, he turned to Sabrina, "Aren't you going to open yours?"

Sabrina sighed and looked into her stocking. She pulled out an origami book, a paramore CD, and a sketchbook. Everyone had mostly finished and was just eating candy, so Granny Relda spoke up.

"Ok, we're going to open presents now, one at a time, and this might take a while…" she looked around at the growing family, "Anyways…"

She pulled out the first present, which was for Red. It was a book. Red took it with excitement, hardly able to wait before reading it. Next Daphne unwrapped her present from Sabrina, biting her palm when she saw what it was.

"Thank you!" she squealed.

She held up the notebook for the family to see, and everyone smiled when they saw the engraving: _Daphne's Dictionary. _Next, Sabrina opened her present from Santa, some pajamas. Puck zealously tore at his gift from Sabrina, cackling when he saw the nerf gun.

Eventually, Granny gave up with the whole "one at a time" thing, and everyone grabbed their gifts. Sabrina unwrapped everything, and hauled the load upstairs, only slightly disappointed that Puck hadn't gotten her anything. She threw on some of her new pajamas and fuzzy slippers and laid down on her bed listening to music. Slowly, she drifted away into a light sleep.

"Grimm! Wake up!" Puck whispered into her ear.

Groggily, she sat up, "Wassup?"

Puck plopped himself onto her bed, and she yowled in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, bewildered.

"You. Are. Sitting. On. My. TAIL!" she hissed.

"Oh!" Puck jumped up and repositioned himself.

Sabrina rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "So… What're you doing here?"

"Well… I brought you something."

He stretched out his arms to reveal a small box. Sabrina was about to take it, but Puck swung it open. Inside was a silver wrap ring. It was long enough to fit her finger all the way up to her knuckle, wrapping around and around. Embedded in it was a peculiar white jewel that was oval shaped, and had flecks of color deep in it that seemed to move and flickered in the light.

"White fire opal," Puck explained quietly.

Sabrina gently took the ring out of the box, and gasped, dropping it. Swiftly, Puck caught it, and brought it up to her face. Sabrina looked at it in amazement, her fingers still tingling from the onslaught of magic that she had felt.

"It's a projector…" Puck said, then launched into an explanation, "When fairies or witches get their powers, they use an object with magical properties to control it. Usually something you can carry with you or wear. Most people end up using them their whole lives, even when some just give them up. I figured it'd be easier for you to control your magic with this."

Silence.

"Then you won't destroy the house or anything."

Sabrina punched him in the arm.

"So…" She started.

Her thought was cut off as a large beam of light hit the center of the room. A figure walked out of it. Titania. She gave Sabrina a look of total distaste, then turned to her son.

"Puck. Mab is preparing for war. Unless you marry Moth in the next five days…" Titania suddenly looked at Sabrina, "What is she doing here?"

"Um…" Sabrina shifted uncomfortably.

Puck looked at her pleadingly and mouthed _Please play along…_ Cautiously, Sabrina nodded in agreement.

Puck cleared his throat, "I was asking Sabrina to marry me."

"You WHAT?" Titania shouted.

_I hear ya, sister, _Sabrina thought.

Titania wheeled on the girl, "Is this true? Are you going to marry my son?"

Sabrina bit her lip, "Um… Yes?"

"Just a moment, Mother," Puck said, then dramatically got down on one knee.

Sabrina resisted the urge to groan.

"Will you marry me, Ug- I mean, Gri- um…" Puck swallowed, "Sabrina?"

Sabrina almost gasped, but managed to squeak, "Yes."

Puck slid the ring onto her finger, and sparks flew from underneath it. He turned triumphantly to his mother. She gave him a long glare, and gave Sabrina an even worse one, but then disappeared into a pillar of light. Puck and Sabrina let out big breaths.

"So now what?" Sabrina asked, "I'm not really engaged, right?"

"Well… You kind of are, but don't worry, it's just until I can find a way out of this stupid contract with Moth. This was the only way I could think of, because with fairies, 'love is stronger than all' yada yada yada," Puck assured her.

Sabrina sank into her bed, but then started cracking up.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"If Dad finds out, you are dead meat," Sabrina giggled.

"And that makes you happy because…?"

"Well for one thing, then I wouldn't have to marry you."

"Moth would probably kill you."

"It'd be worth it to see the look on her face."

"And I'd totally haunt you."

They both started laughing.

"By the way, nothing is changed between us, 'kay?" Sabrina warned, "If you start trying to go all mushy on me, I swear I will beat you up"

Puck made a face, "Ew. The only thing I can think of that's worse than being married to you, is being married to Moth."

Silence enveloped the two.

"Well… I have to go make a stink bomb," Puck said.

"Charming."

"Yup. See ya!" Puck zoomed out of the room.

Sabrina laid back down in bed, played with her new ring, and swiftly was carried away into sleep's arms once again.


	10. So I got Engaged to an Idiot

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit of a filler, sorry. It explains a lot, and is really beautiful and touching and all, so read it. :) 5 points to anyone who can name the movie in the last scene. Thus ends the h2olover trilogy! I've actually met the challenge! R&R, leave me suggestions, and give me critiques! **

**It's actually not about New Year's… Sorry. Just realized that. I felt like this was more important than a New Year's thing, so I postponed New Year's Eve until next week in most countries. 2012 will have to wait. **

**popgirl802: Sabrina and Puck are 16, so… You'll find out in this chapter! Read on! :)**

**Kas: Right for Pea, wrong for Nettle. I don't know what book you're talking about, sorry. **

**PUCKABRINA: Thanks! I don't know about 20 more chapters… I mean, eventually, yeah… But unfortunately, my butt is not glued to my computer chair, and I have a lot of stuff going on. I swear that this story will have at least 20 more chapters in it, just for you. :) I'll probably end up writing forever, and I'll be a little old lady, still writing this story, on like chapter 1000. **

Chapter 10

Sabrina woke up to find Daphne sitting on her bed.

"Daphne… What are you doing?" Sabrina mumbled.

"Waiting," the girl replied.

Sabrina looked around, "For what?"

"For you to tell me why you have been so quiet ever since Christmas!" Daphne said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… for one thing, you hardly eat, and even when Granny bought pizza, you only ate, like, half a slice."

"I wasn't hungry."

"And you are so awkward, too!"

"Thanks Daffy. That's what every girl wants to hear."

"But when everyone went to Jake's, you were the life of the party! It's too bad Puck had to clean up our house after his stink bomb…" her eyes opened in realization, "What did he give you for Christmas?"

"Nothing," Sabrina caught herself fiddling with the ring, which hadn't left her finger, and quickly stopped, praying that Daphne hadn't noticed.

No such luck.

Her eyes shot to Sabrina's hand, and before the teen could do anything about it, Daphne grabbed it.

"No. way," she gasped, "He gave you a ring? That's so… so… romanticudorable!"

She whipped out her new dictionary and wrote it down.

"It's to control my powers… Nothing else," Sabrina groaned.

"But it's still a ring!" she sang, "It's not like I thought you guys were eloping, or something, anyways."

"Haha. Yeah… Now let me sleep," Sabrina said nervously.

"M'kay… But I'm never letting this go! Ever!" Daphne ran away, humming to herself.

Sabrina sighed as soon as the door shut, then dragged herself out of bed, and headed over to Uncle Jake's house.

"Jake… You can stop laughing now," said an irritated Sabrina.

Jake gasped for air, then started in another fit of laughter. Briar mouthed at Sabrina, _Sorry. _

Briar spoke up, "Honey, I'm not sure you're legally old enough to marry."

Sabrina groaned, "I know. But according to Puck, royalty gets married young. But now they've 'changed with the times', so royalty just gets _engaged_ young, and then has to suffer being engaged until they're eighteen."

Jake finally stopped laughing enough to say a few words, "Sabrina, you do realize that Henry is going to kill you, then ground you, then kill you again. Then he'll move on to Puck."

"I know…" Sabrina sighed, "But it's only temporary, and he will never find out! So you guys better not tell him!"

Briar crossed her heart, and Jake gave her a scouts honor.

"So now what do I do?" Sabrina asked, deflating into the worn loveseat that she was sprawled across.

"Just… Act normally, I guess," Jake suggested.

"I've tried… But still…" Sabrina trailed off.

Briar went over and sat next to the girl, giving Jake the evil eye, at which he promptly left. Briar gently took the teen's hand, and looked at the ring. She whistled.

"This was not bought," she said solemnly.

Sabrina looked at her, "What do you mean? Did Puck steal it? That little…"

"No, not at all. It's just that projectors can't be bought. They have to be made by someone who is close to the intended wearer, or by the wearer themselves. The person who creates it has do have a deep understanding of the person who will use it. And it also is not easy to make. It must have taken him weeks to create this! Usually they aren't this beautiful," Briar explained.

Sabrina was dumbfounded. Puck, the guy that gave her a shower of used horsey burritos and chili cheese dogs, had a "deep understanding" of her? Uh-huh. _Sure…_

Sabrina played with the opal.

"Can I see your wedding ring?" Sabrina asked quietly.

Briar nodded, and gently handed over the pearl-studded ring. Sabrina took it, and carefully laid it in her palm. She felt the memories more distinctly, like a line. Some memories were along the line, patches of energy, like knots. Sabrina focus on the first knot of energy, the largest one. The white gem on her ring glowed purple, and she felt her energy being channeled through it. She saw Jake, on one knee, proposing to an unseen person. He then slid the ring onto Briar's finger, who suddenly became visible. He backed away and was no longer seen, and Briar leaned in the thick air, into a gentle kiss, Jake flickering in and out of side as the ring made contact with his neck.

Sabrina pulled herself out of the memory, and handed the ring to Briar.

Briar looked at Sabrina as she slid the ring back on, "You know, Puck is a lot like Jake."

Sabrina snorted.

"Jake was a horrible prankster when he was a kid. Did you know that he got suspended from college because he put glue on every girl's dorm bathroom?" Briar smiled.

"Doesn't surprise me… But Jake is different… He's not so… Annoying," Sabrina replied.

"Oh, Jake was terrible! On one of our first dates, he took me to the movie theatre, and I ditched him," Briar grinned.

"How?"

"Told him I had to go to the bathroom and never came back. He came to me the next day and said, I quote: 'I didn't like that movie either. Wanna go to dinner tonight?' He was the worst! I think it was right about then that I started liking him."

Sabrina smiled, "I have to go… There's something I need to do right away."

Briar smiled back, "Ok… Don't do anything you'll regret."

Sabrina hugged her aunt and left for home.

"Pass the popcorn!" Sabrina yelled, reaching over Pea to wrangle some junk food from Nettle.

Nettle handed the bucket over, her eyes glued to the screen, "Ok, I'm sorry, but Leonardo DiCaprio is smoking hot."

Pea shook her head, "I dunno, that Asian guy is pretty smexy…"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Are you guys even paying attention to the plot?"

"Plot? What plot?" Nettle responded.

Pea went cross-eyed, "They lost me after they went into the guy's dream within a dream."

"That was the first scene," Sabrina stated.

"Exactly."

Sabrina sighed, and leaned back in her seat in the Charming private home theatre. Pea and Nettle argued about which guy was hotter, which actor was better, and whether or not Leonardo was going to get lost in la la land. Sabrina smiled. Puck could wait. Life was crazy, but it was good to have friends.


	11. New Year's Resolution: No More Surprises

**A/N: Sorry for getting this up late, but I had a lot of crap going on. Don't worry though, I'd never forget my fanfiction! Forgive errors, I haven't edited it yet. This one is for everyone who has supported me and reviewed so far!**

**PUCKABRINA: Sorry! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you get to read this. :) **

Chapter 11

Music ebbed and flowed as if alive, enveloping the crowd. Sabrina sighed and slipped away into the shadows, sprinting down an abandoned hallway in her uncle's house. For whatever reason, even though he was blind, there was a demented witch with a grudge coming after them, and Sabrina had a tail, Jake still insisted on a New Year's Eve party. Which of course, Sabrina pretended to enjoy for a half hour, made some light conversation, and ran away.

But hiding in peace is far too much to ask. Sabrina turned a corner and ran smack into someone else. White powder flew everywhere, causing Sabrina to burst into sporadic coughing fits.

"Watch where you're going!" Sabrina yelled, rubbing her stomach.

"Sorry," a distinct voice grumble in the dark.

Sabrina whipped her head up, "Puck?"

"In the flesh," he replied, "Are you ok, Ugly?"

"Yeah-" Sabrina winced, "No…"

Puck helped her up and into a small side room. He practically threw her onto the couch and flipped on the light. His eyes widened as he looked at the paling Sabrina.

"Wha—Oh…" Sabrina looked down at her stomach, and found that the unbearable pain had a source.

She had a deep gash in her side, the deep red life essential soaking onto her shirt. She looked up at Puck.

"What the heck were you carrying?" she tried to scream at him, but the pain from using her diaphragm forced her into a whisper.

Puck looked sheepish, "Well… there's a possibility that I was carrying baby powder, glue, a container…. And… A knife."

"WHAT? What do you need a flipping knife for?" Sabrina gasped.

"The greatest prank ever!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Puck walked over and sat on the floor next to her, ripping a piece of his shirt off to make crude gauze. There was an awkward silence as he waited, unsure whether it would be appropriate to actually press it onto her. Sabrina, unable to speak anymore, grabbed him by the ear and tugged, giving him a hard glare. Puck leaned in… And stopped, backing away.

"What's wrong now?" Sabrina said, then looked around in amazement that she could say anything at all.

She looked down at the wound, which was rapidly healing, until it finally disappeared, not even leaving a trace that it had ever been there. Sabrina gasped.

"That's new," she stated.

Puck nodded in agreement. He then got up to go, only to trip and land headfirst on the ground. He pulled himself up, his blood streaming out of his nose.

Sabrina burst out laughing, "Way to give yourself a bloody nose, stinkpot."

She walked over and gave him a sarcastic pat on the back, shivering as her hand hit his bare skin, exposed because of his attempt at an unnecessary gauze. Her fingers tingled as if they had been hit with electricity.

Sabrina's hands flew to her nose, which suddenly hurt, and was surprised when she drew her hands away covered in blood. She looked at Puck, who only had dried blood on his face, but was no longer bleeding. Her nose quickly healed.

"That's also new," Sabrina said.

Puck shook his head, "This is getting too weird."

Sabrina picked up the baby powder container on the ground, and doused her betrothed in it. She stood back and enjoyed the view of Puck hacking like a maniac. Puck grabbed the nearest throw pillow and hit Sabrina with it, sending her reeling. Sabrina leaped over him and grabbed a monkey pillow pet. Puck eyed the large window evilly.

Sabrina followed his eyes, "No way."

"Oh yeah," Puck flew out the window.

Sabrina sighed and followed suit. The two were locked in an epic battle of wits and strength. Sabrina hit Puck with all her strength, catching him right in the face.

"Ow! No fair! You hit me with the eye!" Puck exclaimed.

Sabrina grinned, and whacked him again. Puck dodged it and sent a wicked shot at her legs, sending the teen into a downward spiral. Puck laughed at her lack of balance, and dove down, attempting to hit her again. Unfortunately for him, Sabrina gained control, choosing that exact moment to shoot up into battle. As expected, the two hit each other head on, and they both fell 3 stories to the ground. Puck jerked up at the last moment, grabbing a wounded Sabrina, but only managed to lighten the fall and steer them into a bush. Puck looked at his body in shock—not a scratch. Confused, he looked over at Sabrina, then remembered in horror her newfound ability. Instead of Sabrina taking her own injuries, which were very extensive, she had also taken the boy's.

_That must have been why I suddenly could fly… Grimm healed me on accident, _he concluded.

Sabrina had two broken arms, a bump on her head, and various bruises. Not to mention the scratches gained from their lovely landing pad. The bones were already snapping into place, and the red welt on her head was quickly deflating. All the scratches were already gone, and the bruises were gaining normal color.

The girl shot up, and looked around, not a single bump on her. Slowly creeping back down, she landed.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Well… You kind of just took a hit for both of us…" Puck said.

Sabrina groaned, "Does this mean I have to find the witches."

"Normally, yeah, it would… But all three of them are passed out on the couch right now," Puck replied.

"You mean they came to the party?"

"Yep."

"What a relief."

"Yep." 

They sat in silence, their knees touching. They both started to talk, then stopped.

"Go ahead," Sabrina urged him.

"No, it's fine, you go first," Puck responded.

Sabrina took a deep breath, "Thanks. For the ring. It means a lot. It's been really helpful. There. I said it. I'll never say it again," to prove her point, she punched him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" said a doubled over Puck.

Sabrina sighed and leaned back, looking at the sky, "Restoring balance, stinkpot."

"So I guess now I have to say something too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. You don't have to marry me."

Sabrina looked at him, "But doesn't that mean that you'll be with Moth?"

"Yeah… But I'm not sure that I'll be able to come up with a solution before we turn eighteen." 

Sabrina took a double take, "What? Why eighteen?"

"Mab gets that since you have mortal parents, you can't marry cause you're a minor, and still under their control. But as soon as you turn eighteen… It's over. Anything we fake is done with." 

"That's two years, fairyboy. Even if you're too stupid to come up with something, I'm not."

"You better. I think I would die if I had to marry you for real."

"Me too…" Sabrina said, "By the way, the ring won't come off. Is that normal?"

Puck looked at her hand in surprise, then grabbed it. He tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"That's kind of normal. I mean, with royalty stuff, one of us has to want the engagement called off or else it's impossible to remove," his eyes widened as he realized what he just said, "You don't really want to marry me, do you, Ugly?"

Sabrina grimaced, "Ew! No way, jose! It's defiantly not me keeping this thing on. I'm just a really good actress. I faked the ring out."

They both turned a few shades darker red.

"Well…" Puck cleared his throat, "As much as I'd hate to sit here and talk with you, there are large amounts of people who need to be covered in baby powder, and I need to go get more, thanks to you, Grimm."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Puck, if you stab yourself with a knife I am so not healing you. I'm most likely going to stay a safe distance away and laugh."

Puck hit her in the arm, and Sabrina hit him back harder. The fairy ran into the house. Moments and many coughs later, a group of dusted party-goers stumbled out.

"…Defying Gravity! And nobody in all of Oz… no people unless they can fly too, are ever gonna find me!"

"Daphne! Shush! Those aren't even the right words!" Sabrina shouted over the shower's streams.

"Fine!" Daphne yelled back.

Sabrina sighed in relief.

"Popular. I'm making you popular! I'll give you lots of toys and talk to boys… LA LA! La lele LA!" Daphne belted.

Sabrina, having given up, waited outside of the door. She looked at her watch. Drat. Why Daphne had claimed the shower when her school was after Sabrina's was anyone's guess. Sabrina, realizing that she was going to miss her bus, abandoned hopes of taking a shower, deciding that today was the perfect day to start showering at night. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to reveal two rather depressing texts.

**Pea: Can't pick you up, Dad's ticked at me, took away my car. Sry. G2g. ask nettle 4 a ride. **

**Nettle: 4got 2 tell u, I have a doc's appointment 2day. Gonna b l8 2 school. Ask pea 4 a ride. **

Groaning, Sabrina got ready to walk to school and be late, when Puck whizzed by her, and she suddenly remembered that she could fly. Sabrina grinned.

"Puck!" Sabrina called, and the fairyboy slowed.

"What is it, Grimm?" Puck yelled back at her.

"Pea and Nettle ditched us. Wanna fly to school?" she asked.

Puck started laughing evilly, "You know, if someone sees us, they'll be totally freaked out. It'd be hilarious."

"Yup. Let's just hope that there aren't any non-everafters around."

And they took off for school, unaware of the tragedy that they could've prevented. Unaware of the figure lurking in the dark.

**A/N: MWA ! R&R! Bye!**


	12. Too Late

**A/N: Ok guys, please don't kill me. I haven't posted in a REALLY long time… But Thanks to all the people who commented, I'm back. Thank you! I love you all! So, This chapter is pretty serious, but I swear that I'm going to bring back some more humor in the next chapter. I'm just kind of being evil right now, destroying everyone's favorite characters… Have I gone too far? I guess I'll find out… :} **

Sabrina landed in the woods, exhilarated from the flight. Puck plopped down next to her. Sabrina carefully tucked her ears into her hat as Puck popped his wings back in.

"So… You ready?" Sabrina asked awkwardly.

Puck leaned on a tree, "Not really… let's ditch." 

"Are you kidding?" Sabrina said, dubious, "Do you really think that we'd be able to ditch for five minutes before someone finds out? I'm in a family of detectives for crying out loud!"

Puck smiled mischievously, "I've faked them—"

Sabrina's phone went off, she looked at Puck pointedly, then answered it on speaker.

"Hey Granny Relda," she said.

"Leiblings? Are you ok? You're not at school yet," Granny spoke worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine," Sabrina looked at her watch, "Granny, school hasn't even started yet. What's wrong?"

Granny sighed, "You need to come home. Now." 

"Why?" Puck asked.

"It's Daphne."

Sabrina was in the air, already shooting home. She was oblivious to anything else around her. Daphne was in danger. Daphne was hurt. And it was Sabrina's fault. She was sure of it.

0o0

Once at home, Sabrina dove through an open window, not even bothering to stop. The window appeared to be ripped off its hinges, barely hanging on. Once she arrived in the living room, she stopped. Daphne sat, facing the opposite direction, on the ground. Relief surged through Sabrina. She looked fine.

"Daphne! Oh my gosh! You had me so scared!" she said.

Daphne was still.

"Daphne?"

Puck came crashing through the window, landing lightly beside Sabrina.

"Wait a minute, Marshmallow's fine. What's the deal?" He said, walking towards the girl.

"Yo, Marshmallow, wassup?" he shouted.

The girl still didn't move.

"Sabrina, Puck, is that you?" Granny called from the other room.

"Yeah," Sabrina replied, moving forward past Daphne.

The young Grimm looked up in surprise at her older sister.

"Daphne!" Sabrina hugged the girl.

"Sabrina?" Daphne said.

Granny Relda bustled into the room.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Sabrina asked.

"Have you tried talking to her yet?" the old woman asked, a grim expression coming over her face.

"No… but…" alarm spread registered in her expression.

She looked at Daphne, who had been watching attentively.

"Daphne…?" she said carefully, "Can you hear me?"

Daphne peered up at Sabrina, a frustrated look on her face and pointed to her ear, shaking her head.

"Oh gosh…" Sabrina sat down next to Daphne, her head in her hands, "This is all my fault. If I had just been more patient…" 

"There's really nothing you could've done Ugly," Puck said, attempting to be comforting.

Daphne put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder, and wrapped her into a hug. Tears slid down Daphne's face.

"I can still talk… but I can't hear myself talk… Am I talking…? This is weird…" Daphne said.

Sabrina nodded.

"Good. I don't think I'd survive if I couldn't talk… Though I don't know what good talking is if I can't be in a conversation…" Daphne mused.

"Is this another leeching spell?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know what happened…" Daphne said, her head buried into Sabrina's shirt.

Granny nodded silently at Sabrina, waiting for Daphne to finish.

"I just finished changing and then something grabbed the back of my shirt. I heard this really beautiful singing…. And then nothing at all…" she sobbed.

"Wait—Grimm, take Marshmallow's shirt!" Puck shouted.

"What the heck, Puck? Why would I do that?" she responded.

"You can use you power to see who touched it. Maybe it will give us a clue of what they're trying to do!"

Sabrina looked dumbfounded, "Since when do any of the words coming out of your mouth make sense?"

Puck grinned, "You jealous, Ugly?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, then turned to Daphne and pantomimed taking her shirt off. Daphne looked confused, but shrugged and took her outer layer of clothing off.

"Thank goodness she's wearing a tank top," Sabrina grumbled, taking the shirt from Daphne.

Upon contact with the clothing, her eyes and markings glowed, and the world melted away. Daphne flickered into the picture. She shrugged on the shirt, then turned, appearing to be listening to something. Maleficent suddenly appeared, her hand on Daphne's shirt. Sabrina hissed at the sight of the retched woman anywhere near her sister. The witch was singing, and she quickly covered both of Daphne's ears, holding in her mouth a small bottle. Energy surged through her arms and into the flask. Daphne fell to the ground, unconscious, and Maleficent disappeared.

Sabrina opened her eyes in the real world, Puck, Granny and Daphne looming over her.

"I don't think she's stealing this for herself…" Sabrina gasped.

"Then who?" Puck said.

"I don't know… But I know it won't be good…"


	13. Love?

**A/N: Ok…. Here's the deal: I'm posting two chapters this time because I feel bad for abandoning you all. This won't be a regular thing. Now, I just have to say, I am really excited to see how everyone reacts to this chapter, because I wasn't even sure if I was going to write it like this, but then… it just…. Happened. It felt like the right time. Now, sorry if they're OOC, but they are all in a really hard time right now, so don't be too hard on them. Please R&R! I want to know if this was the right choice!**

Sabrina was in the backyard, attacking a tree. Swiftly, she drew out her claws, and swiped at it. Examining the three-inch gashes she left, she didn't notice the person standing silently behind her.

A hand grabbed her arm, and she tensed, swinging around, claws extended.

"Woah, don't kill me yet, fuzz-butt," the person said.

Sabrina relaxed, "Oh my gosh, Puck. You are such an idiot. Why would you sneak up on me like that?"

Puck grinned evilly, "Just for fun… freaked you out, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder. He grabbed her tail and jokingly yanked it. Sabrina squealed, diving on top of Puck and pinning him to the ground. She yanked her tail away from him.

Puck shot his tongue out of his mouth and licked her forhead, causing her to jump off of the fairy boy.

"Ew! Did you seriously just lick me?" she said, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Frog's tongue; works every time."

"Ugh…" she groaned.

Puck laughed, "What's wrong, Ugly?"

"Currently it's that I'm downwind from you," she replied, walking away from him.

He jogged after her, "So… why are you beating up the defenseless tree?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

She turned around.

"Because I'm ticked off. Because there's nothing I can do to help Jake or Daphne. Because anyone here could be next. Because I have no idea what Maleficent is planning. Because I'm putting everyone I know and love in danger. Because I can't control my powers. Or maybe it's because my family's in danger and there is NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

She shot into the air and angrily threw herself onto the roof, leaning against the chimney. Puck gently landed next to her.

"You know… I do know what it's like to feel helpless," Puck said. 

Sabrina didn't respond, instead staring out at the sky.

Puck continued, "When Peaseblossom was forced to marry, I didn't know what to do. So I did nothing… I still regret that."

A long silence stretched out.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sabrina asked quietly, not betraying any emotion.

Puck looked at her, "Because you won't make the same mistake. You would never do nothing. And you aren't going to."

Sabrina shook her head and turned to face Puck, "But that's just it, there's nothing I _can _do."

"Yes, there is," Puck insisted, "You can learn how to use your powers, and fight Maleficent."

"Puck, I'm one person," she said.

"Charming did it."

"Charming had help."

"And so do you."

Puck leaned over and put his hand on Sabrina's, causing her to look up in shock, until she slowly leaned on him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey stinkpot…" she said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"It's a lot better upwind from you." She mused.

"And you actually look less disgusting in this light." He said softly.

She turned, cocking her head ever-so-slightly.

"What?" Puck asked.

"I do believe that was an attempt at a compliment."

"Yeah well…"

The couple leaned in and softly kissed, just a moment's contact, then parted. They looked curiously at each other for a second.

"I'm not punching you…" Sabrina said, surprised.

"And I'm not throwing up…" Puck said, also shocked.

They kissed again, then sat back, amazed.

Puck was the first to break the silence, "So… does this mean you're not gonna hit me anymore?" 

Sabrina punched him in the gut in response.

"Okay then," he wheezed.

"I'm not even sure what 'this' is…" Sabrina sighed.

"Well… are we gonna be… well… together?" he asked.

"Would you want to tell my dad that we're 'together'?"

"Oh."

"Didn't think so." Sabrina said smugly.

"Alright, see ya!" Puck jumped up, and Sabrina almost fell.

"Where are you going, fairy-boy?" She called as he took to the skies.

He grinned, "I'm gonna go tell your dad that we're together."

Sabrina's eyes widened, "That was rhetorical!"

He dove down and into the still-unrepaired window. Sabrina shot after him, weaving through the house. She sped up and grabbed his foot right as he turned into Henry's room. Losing his balance, he fell, sending both of them skidding on the ground. Sabrina landed on top of Puck, right at Henry's feet.

"What in the world are you doing?" he said.

"I wanted to tell you something, Mr. Grimm! I oof-" Puck was stopped short by Sabrina's hand covering his mouth.

Henry looked at them quizzically.

"Mmshfk, thekahsn, mshdkff." Puck explained, still muffled by Sabrina's hands.

Her eyes flashed, but then she jerked her hand away.

"Ew! Again, with the licking?" she groaned.

"You've been licking my daughter?" Henry asked.

"No!" Puck said quickly.

Sabrina shook her head.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" Henry said, setting his jaw.

Puck took a deep breath, "I want to take Grimm on a date."

Henry said nothing.

Sabrina resisted the overwhelming urge to facepalm.

"Okay then," Henry finally said.

Sabrina's mouth gaped open, "Why?" 

Henry looked surprised, "Well, Puck does do a lot to protect you—" He held up a hand to her protests, "and all he wants to do is take you on a date. I don't like him, but it's not like you guys are getting married."

Puck and Sabrina looked at each other uncomfortably.

Henry shifted his focus on Puck, "But if you hurt Sabrina in any way… I will kick your sorry a—"

Veronica walked through the hall carrying Basil, and narrowed her eyes before continuing.

"_Behind._" He finished carefully.

"Yes sir!" Puck said.

"Good. Now, go on and do something that doesn't require interrupting me," Henry said, getting back to work.

The couple left his room, astounded.

"That was extremely out-of-character," Sabrina said.

**(A/N: It's as if the author of their lives finally decided it was stupid to drag it out so long and just made it happen)**

"Yeah… So, you wanna go see a movie?" Puck asked.

"Yeah right. I am not going into a dark room with you," Sabrina replied, "Besides, I have to go see the witches. They're going to teach me spells! Plus, they want to learn more about my healing."

"Oh… Well I'm coming with you," Puck announced.

"Whatever, stinkpot," Sabrina sighed.

"Hey, you're dating me," he awkwardly joked.

"Way too early to be making dating jokes. Especially since I haven't said yes to anything," Sabrina grinned evilly.

"Really? The kiss wasn't a yes?" Puck whined.

"YOU KISSED?" Henry roared.

"Bye Dad! Love you!" Sabrina called as she bustled out of the door.

She smacked Puck on the head before taking to the sky. _This dating thing is going to take a while to get used to, _she thought.

"Hey Ugly, I bet I can beat you there!" Puck yelled. 

"You're on cheese-for-brains!" Sabrina called back.

Puck shot ahead, Sabrina soon gaining on him. Sabrina punched him in the arm and landed before him.

"Hey, no fair, you cheated!" he complained.

"I was just using my resources," she replied.

_Maybe it doesn't have to be awkward… _she thought, smiling.


	14. Dating, My Way

**A/N: This chapter is here because it wouldn't get out of my mind. And now it is. **

**anon: thanks. It took a while to decide if I wanted her to be a cat, but it just fit so well! :)**

**Day Night: Aww… I loved reading all of your reviews! Sorry if the puckabrina that ensues is too much, but I try to keep them all in character, so that they aren't mushy. Puck will never stop being stupid and trying to annoy Sabrina, and Sabrina will never stop being annoyed by Puck. I'm keeping their relationship just like it would be: based off of insult-based humor. So, basically the same thing as they had before, only they both finally realize that they like each other. Hope it works!**

Chapter 14

Agatha answered the door, as usual, and ushered them into the room. They at on the couch, and the witches took their place on the opposite one.

"So, you have a new ability?" Aikaterine began.

Sabrina nodded.

"Show us," they said in unison.

"Well… you see, that's the problem. Someone needs to be hurt for it to work: it's a healing power," Sabrina replied.

The witch's eyes widened.

"Healing?" Ambrosia gasped, "Most witches can't even perform healing spells! Much less just the ability…"

"Wait, so someone needs to be hurt?" Agatha said, ignoring her sister's remarks.

Before Sabrina could respond, Agatha pointed at Puck and calmly said, "_Beceorfan._"

Puck winced, and a large gash on his upper arm appeared. Blood gushed out.

"Oh, Agatha! How dare you!" Aikaterine snapped, "He'll get blood on the couch!"

Sabrina looked at them, astonished, "You are all unbelievable!"

She shoved her hand onto the wound, wincing as it appeared on her own arm. The women squealed in delight as the cut quickly mended itself.

"There. You happy?" Sabrina said gruffly.

"Very," they replied.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but then leaned forward, "So now… Spells."

Puck, who was still rubbing his arm, chipped in, "And I am not gonna be a practice dummy anymore."

"Oh, quit complaining, Puck," Sabrina said, punching him on the arm.

"Well, so-rry. Maybe I don't like having a big 'ol cut in my arm," Puck said.

Sabrina looked pointedly at him.

"Oh," he realized.

Agatha looked amused, "Well, the first spell you'll learn is that of light."

Sabrina nodded.

"All you need to do, is imagine a warmth within you, find that magic, and direct it into your hands," Aikaterine began, "Then say _ligraesc_."

A small ball of light appeared in the woman's hands.

"Alright then…"

Sabrina focused on the magic she felt. She brought it out from her core, and imagined it swirling into her hands. Nothing happened.

"_Ligraesc!_" she shouted.

Still nothing.

Sabrina shook her head in frustration.

The witches looked at each other.

"We thought this might happen," they said in unison.

Sabrina looked at them angrily, "What might happen?"

"Your abilities are very specific, but most abilities are. The problem is your magic. It's very, very old. Even older than ours, it comes from the purest source, and that means you will not be able to perform spells, which focus on modern sources of energy, but instead will be able to have _Sight_." Aikaterine explained.

"I already can see," Sabrina said.

And to her annoyance, Puck started laughing beside her. She punched him and gave him a very sharp glare.

"_Sight _isn't about seeing. At least not what they're talking about. They mean you can see magic. Most people can only feel it, but only faintly," Puck said in his defense.

"Oh… But I can't see magic either," Sabrina said, slightly embarrassed.

"No, but what does magic feel like to you?" Ambrosia asked.

"Well…" Sabrina paused, "Sort of like this heat, but not in a bad way. It feels almost like tendrils, and when I use magic, that's what goes out. Though they always come back."

Something snaked up her back, weaving up to her hairline. Sabrina jumped up.

"Ack!" she squealed.

"You felt that?" the witches asked.

"Yes! What was it?" Sabrina groaned.

"It was our magic. We were going to use a spell that some old healers use, where they straighten out someone's back…" Agatha replied.

"But you could physically feel it, which means you are in the early stages of developing _Sight_," Aikaterine finished.

"Um… ok then?" Sabrina said, still very confused.

"OH!" Ambrosia jumped up out of her seat, "You have to leave now!"

"Why?" Puck asked, "Is someone coming?"

"No, of course not!" she replied, "Doctor Who's on in three minutes, now, get out!"

She abruptly shooed them out of the house and onto the front lawn. The other two witches shrugged apologetically, then closed the door. Puck and Sabrina looked at each other.

"They are weird," Puck finally said.

"I heard that!" Agatha yelled from inside the house.

Puck winced, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure," Sabrina said, "You have somewhere in mind?"

"Only a super-fancy yet affordable restaurant," Puck replied.

"Alright, I'm in," Sabrina said curiously.

"Follow me!" Puck grinned, taking to the skies.

She laughed and shot up after him. They flew for about five minutes before Puck pointed at a building down below them.

"There it is!" He announced.

Sabrina squinted at it, "You mean the Burger King?"

"Yup."

"How is that fancy, fairy boy?" Sabrina asked, smiling.

Puck looked at her, incredulous, "They have sporks!"

"Wow, that is impressive. Count me in," Sabrina laughed as Puck grabbed her hand and they landed in the woods next to it.

"Don't question my judgment, fuzz-butt," Puck said, pulling her through the trees.

"Why would I question the judgment of someone who ate the hand soap Granny put in the bathroom?" Sabrina asked jokingly.

"Hey, they looked like candy," Puck said defensively.

"Uh-huh," Sabrina nodded, her tone sarcastic.

"Just shut up and enjoy," Puck groaned.

"You certainly know how to charm a girl," Sabrina grinned as they reached the door.

Puck turned and looked at her quizzically, "Oh yeah, I guess you are a girl."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. He laughed and opened the door for her.

"After you," he said mockingly.

"Why thank you," She curtseyed.

And they walked into the restaurant, both of them realizing that the years of people telling them they were meant for each other, might actually be true.

But then of course, Puck still had to shove the French fries up his nose. Just because.


	15. A Kiss

**A/N: Yes, this took way too long. I've had it written for a while, but I'm too lazy to put it up. Sorry. **

Chapter 15

Puck and Sabrina returned from their date giddy.

"You are such an idiot!" Sabrina groaned as they landed home, "I still can't believe you squirted water from your straw at Lilith!"

Puck grinned, "She deserved it."

Sabrina tried to hide her smile, "Yeah, but I'm the mature one, so I can't applaud it."

"It was pretty good though... Wasn't it?" Puck urged.

"Okay, yeah. You probably deserve a medal, despite the fact that you squirted soda out your nose afterwards," she admitted.

"See Ugly, I'm a pretty awesome guy," Puck said.

Sabrina laughed, "Is there a different definition of awesome in Fae?"

"No, you're just too stupid to realize how awesome I really am," Puck shot back.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked through the door to find her entire family waiting there. They all looked up at them as the door closed, (besides Daphne, who looked up as the others noticed.)

Sabrina looked at all of them, very confused, "Um... Did I miss something?"

"Well..." Veronica began.

Henry cut her off, "Maleficent kissed me."

Sabrina gaped at her father.

Puck broke out laughing, earning a swift slap from his kind-of girlfriend.

"So... She just... Kissed you?" Sabrina asked quizzically, "that's it? No leech?"

"Well... Yeah, I guess," Henry said, frustrated, "I knew nothing good happened around these stinking Everafters."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

His eyes widened, "You're different! You didn't used to be like them."

"Go on Dad, keep digging yourself out of the hole," she replied.

Silence fell upon the room.

"Alright then, lieblings," Granny said, rubbing her hands together and standing up, "No use figuring this out on an empty stomach! I made some whale blubber pasta sauce that will be great warmed up."

Sabrina made a face. Re-heated whale blubber? No thank you.

She still made her way over to the kitchen while Granny dished out the food. A bowl was passed her way, which she quickly passed on, insisting she had already eaten.

"Ooh! I'll take it!" Puck yelled, flying over the crowd to grab the bowl.

"You ate too, fairy boy!" she said loudly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She put a hand over her mouth.

Red was the first to speak, "Do you mean that you guys ate together? Like on a date?"

Daphne looked around, confused, and handed Red a notebook. She quickly jotted something down. Daphne took it and squealed in surprise.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS FANTABULASTICAL!" she yelled, running up and hugging her sister.

Sabrina groaned and looked at Puck, who shrugged, "It was your slip-up Grimm."

"Well..." Granny smiled, "this is just great news!"

Everyone got back to work dishing out food, Briar and Veronica sneaking a few sly glances at the newly announced couple, and Jake not even hiding his amusement.

"What the...?" Henry suddenly gasped.

All attention was focused on him.

"What is it, honey?" Veronica asked, Basil on her hip.

Henry stuffed another forkful of whale blubber into his mouth.

"I can't taste the food!" Henry exclaimed.

"You're lucky, bro," Jake joked.

Henry shook his head, "I'm serious. Maleficent must have leeched my taste when she- ah- attacked me."

"I'd hardly call it an attack," Veronica grumbled.

"it doesn't matter what it was! I want to know why I can't taste!" he said.

Jake shook his head, "You got off easy, Henry. You have no right to complain. At least you still can see your family and hear them."

Henry's expression softened, "you're right... I shouldn't act like this," he put an aged hand on Daphne's shoulder, "I just feel so... Violated."

"You got kissed by a thousand year old witch, Dad. Tends to not make you very happy," Sabrina said.

"So, that brings us back to Maleficent," Granny said grimly.

"Well, obviously she's targeting Grimms," Veronica said, "is it purely out of spite?"

Sabrina shook her head, "I don't think so. I think she's creating some kind of super-warrior."

Granny looked shocked, "Oh no! Why didnt we think of this sooner! She's attacking Grimms because our senses would not only suit an Everafter more easily, but because of why it would!"

"um... And why would it?" Puck asked.

"The spell of the barrier is very tightly intertwine with Grimms. We are almost honorary everafters. This means our physical and mental attributes would be more compatible with one. It also means that if someone had enough Grimm abilities..." Granny trailed off.

Sabrina picked up where she left off, "they can go through the barrier."

"Possibly..." Granny said.

They sat in silence.

"But Grimm couldn't get through the barrier, and she's a Grimm," Puck realized.

"Redundant much?" Sabrina grumbled.

"He has a point." Granny said, "but it think that since Everafter traits were forced on you, the barrier recognized you as one. I think that also works in reverse."

"Crap," Sabrina said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So I guess we all need to be super careful from now on," Sabrina said.

Jake was about to say something, when the doorbell rang, making everyone jump.

"I'll get it," Sabrina said, somewhat shakily.

Puck stood up, "Me too."

She rolled her eyes, but continued to the door. Swinging it open, she was ambushed by two squealing girls and locked into a flying hug.

"Ack! Physical contact!" Sabrina gasped in the huddle.

The girls broke away.

"We haven't seen you in forever!" Pea squealed.

"well, I've been learning how to be a flying cat chick and all... So I'm pretty busy," Sabrina shrugged, feeling a bit guilty.

"Not too busy for a certain flying boy... Or so I've heard," Nettle said mischievously.

Sabrina's face went bright red, and Puck shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina stuttered.

"oh come on! We're practically sisters! You can't hide anything from us!" Nettle giggled.

Sabina was astonished.

"That and Daphne texted us as soon as se found out," Pea added, "Though to be honest I'm a bit hurt you didn't just text us in the first place!"

"Sorry!" Sabrina exclaimed, "I wasn't really sire myself until a little bit ago! I didn't know how to tell you!"

"There are so many ways! How about: 'hey guys, I'm finally with puck', or 'dating puck now,'" Nettle screeched.

"Even 'puck = new bf'" Pea interjected.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Sabrina held up her hands.

"You all realize that I'm right here?" Puck said.

They stared at him.

"Like, literally, two feet away."

Sabrina grabbed her friends' arms and pulled them upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Nettle asked her.

"My room," Sabrina said, "I need to tell you something."

Nettle and Pea looked at each other. Puck flew up above them.

"Is this about what I think it is?" Puck asked warily.

Sabrina nodded, "They need to know; they're my best friends."

"Fine. But I want to come too," Puck said.

Sabrina shook her head and continued into the hallway.

Puck landed in front of her, blocking her way, "we're a team now, Ugly," he said, "You need my brains. And looks... And royal-ness... And wisdom..."

"And humility?" She asked sarcastically.

"oh yeah, how could I forget that?" Puck replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine come on, stink pot."

Entering her room, Sabrina closed the hatch, wondering what the heck she had gotten herself into.


End file.
